


Him & I

by manyakis



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Depression, F/M, Friendship, Murder, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Spoilers, Suggestive Themes, Suicide Attempt, Violence, tags will change or be added in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manyakis/pseuds/manyakis
Summary: Gotham was a cursed place, that took everything away from Poppy. All she ever wanted was to live her live happily with the love of her life. Was that too much to ask? While living in Gotham.....yes. Yes it was.





	1. Persephone

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This contains season 4 spoilers!
> 
> A/N: I added a little thing where it describes the oc's physical appearance. I don't know if this'll steer anyone away from reading, but I wanted to be specific. ( this is lowkey a self insert anyway so why not lol )

Persephone Marie King Gates, or “Poppy,” seemed to have everything a person….a child, could ever want in life. Loving parents, Eloise King-Gates and Damian Gates, provided more than enough for her, thanks to their positions at Wayne Enterprises. Eliose was the top scientist, and Damian was one of Thomas Wayne's partners. Although they were always swamped with their work, it never stopped them from showing her how much they loved her. 

She was social. She loved to talk to people. And to make them smile. With school, acrobatics, and ballet, she was always surrounded by people who loved her, and she loved. She loved music and dancing. Being able to create things of beauty using her body and mind, and the faces of those who watched her as she performed were the highlights of her creative career. 

She even loved to fight. Or rather, loved learning how to fight thanks to Damian. Eloise thought it was too early for her to learn at the age of ten. But Damian convinced her that it was never too early for Persephone to learn how to defend for herself. But it would only be too late if she didn’t learn. 

One day, Damian made her choose a weapon to train with. And she then chose knives and blades. She would train with them, but she was only allowed to travel with a pocket knife. One day she would be allowed to carry a hunter’s knife. Maybe when she turned 18.

She also loved the circus. Eloise and Damian would take her every night when they were in town. Although she loved her activities and duties, the circus was her excuse to be a child. It was the thing she truly looked forward to all year besides Christmas and her birthday. 

But she didn’t just love the circus. She loved the boys she met there. 

She was 6 when she met Jerome and Jeremiah Valeska. At first they were only same age friends. They were only a circus boys to her, and she was a preppy rich girl to them. But the more they were together, the more they grew to like each other. 

It was quite comical when they first met. She met Jeremiah first, and couldn’t even tell that he was a member of the circus. He was so polite and such a gentleman. She would have mistaken him for another classmate enjoying the circus with his family.

She met Jerome the next night, thinking it was Jeremiah. She greeted him with excitement, while he looked at her like she was a freak. Literally, right after Jeremiah came up to them. 

Then she made the best friends she could ever ask for. 

There was such a contrast in between Jeremiah and Jerome, that it was incredibly easy for someone to tell the difference between them unless they were standing perfectly still, blank face next to each other. 

Jerome never sat still though. He was hyperactive, and always a little menace. Meanwhile, Jeremiah kept to himself doing puzzles and labyrinths. 

Jeremiah liked her right away. She was interested in him and what he liked, whereas other kids he met found him boring and made fun of him. But she liked hearing him talk about the thing he loved the most, but also, it was fun to learn from him. 

Meanwhile Jerome was a bit weary of her. But she wasn’t like the other rich girls that came to the circus. Jerome thought she would get annoyed with him and his behavior, but she rather liked it. He was fun, and he made her laugh the most. 

He learned to trust, and love her later on.

The older they got, the more they realized that they would do anything for her. 

Even if she looked a bit different than them. While the twins had fair skin, and straight, red hair, she had medium brown skin, and thick, long, black, curly hair. Physical differences didn’t matter to them. 

She loved them.

And they loved her. 

Then Jerome figured out that Jeremiah had a little crush on Persephone. He thought it would be fun to mess with his brother and sway her attention away from Jeremiah and onto him. It successfully pissed Jeremiah off, but he didn’t count on having feelings for her too. 

They were 10 when Jerome stole her first kiss. And it was days later he asked her to marry him when they got older. And she couldn’t help but say yes. No matter how different their lives were, no matter how far apart their lives would take them, they would promise to spend their lives with each other. Forever. 

Then Jeremiah had disappeared. Jerome told her that he ran away, but either way she was heartbroken over the fact. But clearly not as heartbroken as Jerome was. Jerome was different after that, but that only made Persephone prove her devotion and undying love for him. 

Until they were 14 when they had their first and only fight. And it was that very night that her life would change forever. That was when her parents could only take her for one show instead of the usual schedule because of work. She was furious, and was heartbroken when Jerome got upset and yelled at her. He compared her to Jeremiah, and that hurt her more than any self inflicting pain. 

She couldn’t just leave him angry. She had to go find him. And when she did, she found him at his trailer with his mother Lila and his uncle Zach shouting at him and beating him. She knew something else was wrong, but nothing as severe as this. She couldn’t just stand by and watch the boy she loved get hurt. 

So she stepped in and pried his mother off of him. Jerome’s uncle slapped her in the face and pulled her hair and Persephone only did what she was taught to do. Defend herself, and the boy she loved. She pulled out her pocket knife, and sliced his arm. He let her go, but before she could do more and save Jerome, she was being pulled away by security. 

Meanwhile, Jerome was being held back, absolutely furious at someone touching and harming the girl he loved. Tears were in both of their eyes, knowing that this may be the last night they get to see each other, and it had to end like this. 

Eloise and Damian were furious that now their daughter had a criminal record. But she didn’t care about her record. All she cared about was Jerome. She couldn’t end the night not telling them what she saw. They knew how much Jerome meant to her, and she wouldn’t just make up this story to get herself out of trouble. The police wouldn’t believe her, but because of the status of her parents, they had to now. 

They were silent on their way home. Eloise and Damian could feel Persephone’s worry and anxiety. But there wasn’t much they could do unless they resorted to kidnapping Jerome. 

Her mind was so frazzled. She could barely bring herself to get ready for bed. 

She was pulled out of her worry when she heard a faint, rhythm of steps she didn’t recognize. She opened the bathroom door, and stepped out into the hallway, only to be met with two big burly strangers, and Jerome and Jeremiah’s uncle. 

She bolted towards her room to get her knife, screaming for help in hopes to get her parents attention. But before she could reach her room, she was yanked by the hair and she was thrown against the wall. She fought with all her might, only to be forcefully pulled into the living room. She struggled, but he was far too strong for her to break free from his hold. 

The other two men brought her parent’s limp and beaten bodies to the room shortly after, putting them on their knees. 

“This is what you get for interfering with family business,” Uncle Zach said. “Any last words?”

Her parent’s looked up, and at Persephone. 

“Remember, Poppy, your parents will always love you,” Eloise said.  
“This wasn’t your fault, baby,” Damian spoke hoarsely. “Everything's gonna be alright.”  
“Nah,” Zach said, still holding Persephone from behind. “It's not gonna be alright. Because it is your fault.”

On Zach’s command, the two men took hunting knives and slit Eloise and Damian’s throats with one go. 

Persephone choked on a gasp as blood poured strenuously, and their bodies were pushed to the floor. She let out a final bellow of agony before being hit in the back of the head.

She laid on the floor, tears streaming down her face as her head pounded. She looked at her parent’s dead bodies. She breathed hard as she told herself mentally that it was just a bad dream and that she would wake up any second now. 

Then she heard the three men talking. She held her breathe, pretending to be knocked out. Asking if they should do anything with her. One of them walked over and placed one of the knives in her limp hand, and the other by her body. Making it seem like it was her who killed her parents. 

As they walked way, Persephone quietly got up off the floor, clutching the knives in her hands. 

They only stepped a foot outside of the front door before Persephone charged at one of them and stabbed them in the back. And then at the side of the head and left it there. The other rushed at her, but she ducked and sliced his thigh, making him fall to the ground. 

She got on top of him and continuously stabbed the man repeatedly, as if she each stab wasn’t satisfying enough. Then she remembered Zach. She stopped and turned to look at him. 

He was stunned. There was a different look on her face. Before she was a sniveling, crying mess. Now there was a look of inexplicable rage and fury. Zach bolted out of the house, and Persephone ran after him, but wasn’t fast enough for catch him in time before he got into his car and locked the door. He mocked her from behind the closed window and she wasn’t having it. 

She went to the front tire and sliced it. The pop was loud and it made the side of the car flop. He looked at her with shock. She brought her hands up and repeatedly punched and pounded on the car window and door. Shouting gutterly and commanding he get out of the car. 

Suddenly she was grabbed by behind, making her drop the knife. A passing group of people heard the ruckus and got curious enough to investigate. 

But Persephone didn’t really care who it was. All she wanted to do was stab Zach enough in the face that he was unrecognizable. 

“Get that freak away from me!” Zach said after rolling down the windows. “She killed my friends and killed her own parents.”

That only made Persephone angry. 

She started to fight the people trying to calm her down. But it only made the situation worse. How she was acting, and what they saw when they went into the house, they didn’t have a choice but call the police. 

 

She had a trial days later. Lila and Zach had testified against her, along with who had coincidentally saw her slize Zach’s arm that night at the circus. And the strangers who were there that night after her parents were murdered. 

It was that day she realized that no one was on her side. She could feel everyone’s judging eyes on her. Wishing her death and punishment. 

Jerome wasn’t even there. But she couldn’t say she was surprised. Not after what she witnessed. His mother probably didn’t even tell him about what happened. 

She was done for.


	2. From Blackgate to Arkham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy gets a visitor and it spirals her downwards when she was just getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added Poppy's description of her physical appearance in this chapter, so I added it to the first chapter last minute.
> 
> Also, this chapter mentions rape, and suicide attempt.

She got admitted into Gotham Correctional Facility for Juveniles, but she didn't last long. She was getting picked on by another juvenile. They just wanted a reaction from her, and boy did they get it. She broke their nose and almost ripped their arm out of their socket. A guard tried getting her off of them, but she attacked them too. She bit and clawed them, and nearly choked them to death if they hadn’t subdued her in time. 

She spent but a week there before getting transferred to the Juvenile Sector of Blackgate. The welcoming committee had a real fun time welcoming her. 

Her first night she had a visitor. A tall, overweight, male guard, whose name she never learned; that told her she needed to learn her place and behave. He made sure she understood. 

Everything had been forcibly taken away from her in such a short time. The love of her life. Her best friends. Her parents. Her virginity. Her sanity. She was withering away. She was dying inside, and soon there would be nothing left but a walking shell. 

At 15 she had a scare. Every morning for a week she woke up throwing up. She was educated enough to know what that was a symptom for.

No. No! This wasn’t going to happen...she had to get it out. But she didn’t know how. 

It took about a week to make the weapon she needed. She could have finished it days ago, but it didn’t feel sharp enough to get the job done. 

She stabbed herself sometime during the morning. The sun was about to rise. The loss of blood could probably kill her. But to be honest….she didn’t mind the idea of dying. Death would be better than staying another night in Blackgate. 

She collapsed, blacking out before hearing faint voices around her. 

She woke up in the infirmary hours later. The doctor stated that she lost a large amount of blood and that she was indeed pregnant. But she was successful in her endeavors. There was no way she was going to bring in an unwanted spawn.

When she was released, she couldn’t help but feel regret. Not for killing the fetus. But for not being successful at her suicide. 

She hated this place with a passion. She would burn it down if she could. And stay in to burn with it. 

But then...she thought of Jerome. What would he say if he found out she had given up? He would probably be so disappointed in her. Would probably even hate her for not being strong. For not even standing up and fighting back. 

No. She couldn’t live with herself if she disappointed him. She needed to fight. She needed to live. 

After that, the guard stopped coming by. For once, she had something to be thankful for. But the harassment from the other inmates didn’t cease. Word had got out that she had gotten pregnant by one of the guards, and they only used that to make fun of her. Calling her a whore over and over again. 

She couldn’t take it anymore. She had to do something to make it stop. 

She made the weapon again. This time, making it sharper, and carelessly jagged. She held it on her person until an inmate tried to harass her again. 

She purposely ignored them enough for them to put a hand on her. Then, she stabbed them in gut, and watched them fall to the ground. They were withering in pain, holding their wound in attempts to stop the bleeding. 

She watched wide eyed as they coughed up blood, inching them closer and closer to death. They looked up at her, and she cracked a smile, finding their pain oddly….amusing? Satisfying? She couldn't put her finger on it. She just liked it…..

Several guards tried to stop her, taking her victim to the infirmary. But that provoked her even more. She stabbed, punched, kicked, clawed and even bit her way until she was subdued with a drug to knock her out. 

This went on for long while of her getting into fights with the inmates and guards, until she was sending more people to the morgue than the infirmary. She was enjoying every minute of it. She found more joy out of it the more she did it. 

She had become a threat. A threat too big for Blackgate. 

 

 

She had just turned 17 when she was sent to Arkham Asylum. She was one of the youngest inmates to be admitted. She knew it was sad, but at the same time….she accepted that moniker. 

She went through therapy for a few months. The good kind of therapy, just talking with one of the therapists and seemed to be making progress. But she was getting bored. So….fucking bored….

One day, a guard came by her cell to tell her she had gotten a visitor. She didn’t believe it, because who in the world would bother to visit her? As far as she knew, no one even knew she was in Arkham. Sure, her distant family members probably did, but she doubted that they would want to visit her. They probably hated her for tarnishing the family name. 

But she went anyway. Maybe something interesting would happen to cure her boredom momentarily. 

Boy, was she in for a surprise. 

Sitting there at the table was a face she never thought she’d see again. At first she thought it was the boy she would marry, but there was no way he’d dress up in what looked like an expensive school boy’s uniform. Or wear his hair so clean and tidy. 

When she walked in, he looked up and had to hold in his gasp. He felt his heart break as his old friend stood before him almost unrecognizable. Her once medium brown and vibrant skin was getting pale and gray, and she had heavily dark circles and bags under her eyes. Her thick hair was thinning and it looked like she had lost an exorbitant amount of weight. He had no idea what Blackgate had done to her, but damn was he furious about it. 

She hesitated, but she begrudgingly sat down across her ex-best friend; keeping her eyes down at the table. She took a deep breathe, a sudden feeling of rage towards him she didn’t know she had started to rise. She couldn’t bare to look at him. 

“Poppy….” He said softly. 

She twitched and closed her eyes. Just his voice was enough to set her off. 

“What are you doing here?” She said, looking up at him.  
“I….I-I wanted to see you….”  
“Really? Now. Now is the time you decide to show up!? After 7 years!?”

He flinched at her voice rising at him. This was a side of Persephone he had never seen. She was seething with rage, she could leap across the table if she wanted, but she knew she shouldn't. The room was guarded, and they’d probably tackle her to the ground before she could. 

She took a deep breathe again, leaning back against the chair, crossing her arms. 

“So what?” She said. “Did you come here to talk? So talk. How have you been? I’m just fucking peachy. I’m living the lap of luxury.”  
“Poppy, I….I didn’t know you went to Blackgate. I-I didn’t know what happened to your parents..…”  
“Yeah, you wouldn’t know, would you? How did you even know I was here? I hardly doubt mommy told you.”  
“No,” He answered. “She didn’t. I had to do a lot of digging to find you…”  
“Well, here I am. Living the dream.”

He fixed his glasses awkwardly before leaning a bit closer. He opened his mouth to say something, but her changed posture stopped him. 

“You don’t think I killed them?” She asked as she leaned forward closer to him. “You don’t think I was suffocated by them long enough for them to snap, and killed anyone else who got in my way!?”  
“No!” He burst. “No….I don’t think, I-I know you didn’t kill them. Poppy, your love for them was genuine and honest, and they always put you first and respected you. It just made no sense why….”

Persephone leaned back, leaving an arm on the table and slouched against the chair. She kept eye contact with him, couldn’t help but feel appreciated that at least someone didn’t think she did it. 

“What really happened that night?”  
“It doesn’t matter anymore,” She said, crossing her arms again.  
“It does matter, Poppy. People need to know the truth!”  
“Okay, then how are you going to show them the truth? Plead them to let me go? Or does your new mommy and daddy have that much money to bail me out? Then what comes after that? I get cleared, but everyone still looks at me and judges me as a murderer! A FUCKING FREAK!”

She sighed, catching her breathe. She didn’t expect to go off on a tangent like that but there was no way she would be accepted out there on the streets again. He needed to know that.

“Poppy….”

He looked down at the table, the guilt rising with each second passing. He knew he shouldn’t have left the way that he did, or at least do a better job at keeping in contact. He never thought that the girl he once loved would wind up in Arkham labeled as a murderer. 

“This is all my fault,” he muttered quietly.  
“What?” She asked with confusion. 

But suddenly, he got up from his seat, took his jacket and walked towards the door. 

She grit her teeth with initial anger, but took a little gasp as he turned around to look at her again. Tears peeking at his eyes. He opened his mouth to answer. He wanted to badly to tell her the truth. Tell her exactly why he left and why he didn’t come back. Tell her what he had been wanting to tell her for years now. But he couldn’t. He had to protect himself from danger. 

It was too late now.

He cleared his throat, and fixed his glasses as walked back to the table.

“I said….come home with me. When you get out of here, that is. I want you to have a good home, and I can provide that for you.”  
“Are you not listening? There is no home after this. I had a good home. Then everything went spiraling down when that cunt sent down those fuckers to kill my parents!”

She gasped as she realized what burst out of her mouth. And he had a face to match. She hung her head, and stood up slowly. She heard footsteps getting closer, she knew the guards were taking precaution. 

She looked up at him through her lashes, and he stepped back. 

“Poppy,” He said. “Please….”  
“You need to leave,” She said. “And don’t ever come back!”

He walked backwards, pursing his lips as he started to cry. He turned back around, and waited for the guard to let him out. 

“Hey Jeremiah!”

He turned around, and she was getting cuffed by the guards. 

“Say hi to mommy, and your uncle Zach for me. If I ever do get out, they’re the first ones I visit.”

She shot him a smirk before being pulled away. As she walked with the guards, her smile fell and she started breathing hard with rage.


	3. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy's progress is set back, but maybe she gets "released" after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this chapter includes slight suicidal thoughts.

That same day, she started a fight during meal time, causing a huge number of injuries and chaos, and loved every minute of it. She laughed and cackled at their misfortune. She just wanted to let out her frustrations and anger. 

Finally she had the blood that she wanted since she left Blackgate. But she was still unsatisfied. 

That night, she couldn’t help but cry. All of these emotions she held back were finally coming out. Seeing Jeremiah for the first time in seven years really set her off. She hated him. How dare he abandon her. How dare he leave his own flesh and blood to years of abuse and torment. And then come back and propose she go with him once she gets out. 

If she ever gets out.

She knew that it held her therapy sessions back. All of the progress she had been making had been tarnished. And it meant less chances of her leaving this place and making her legally sane. 

But she still did it. She didn’t care. She purposely started fights at every chance she got. During meal time, movie nights, free time. It didn’t matter. If she saw an opportunity to start a fight, or kill someone, she would take it. 

They had no choice but to give her to Hugo Strange. Where she fell victim to his harsh therapy. But even still, she resisted being fixed. 

She led on the idea that Dr. Strange’s therapy was working, only to pull it out from under them wish ease. Injuring people physically and emotionally, and occasionally killing people as well. 

Then Dr. Strange had no choice but to raise his hand. He put her in solitary confinement. She wasn’t allowed to set foot outside of her new cell. The only time she left the cell was to go to her therapy session with Dr. Strange. 

Being isolated seemed to have worked, however. She was a lot calmer. But that was probably because she had no other inmates to attack, and the guards would only come by to bring her food twice a day. They didn’t even open the cell door. They just slid it through the slot and left without a word. 

She had lost track of time due to no sunlight or fresh air. The only way she knew months had passed was when Dr. Strange had greeted her on her 18th birthday. 

It wasn’t long before she hated this place too. It was no fun. She was completely alone and it was driving her more insane besides the disgusting therapy sessions. 

On and off she was hating herself and her life again. But during those times, she thought of Jerome. And that made her want to live again. Thinking of Jerome made her want to fight. 

 

One day, on the way to her therapy session led by four guards, something felt a little off. But it wasn’t so off that she needed to question it. Not like the guards gave a shit about her anyway. 

Then there was a clanging sound across the floor getting closer and closer. She looked up as the guards stopped to see a black metal ball bouncing and rolling towards them. The ball stopped just in front of her, and they looked at the ball in confusion and silence. 

Suddenly, there was a click, and blue gas started to billow out of it. It being right in front of her, she didn’t even have time to run away. And she got the most gas in her face. She suddenly felt dizzy, and could barely stand up. She heard thudding, the four guards must have been knocked out, but she had to try. But there was just so much, she was so high, she couldn’t hold on anymore. 

As she laid there, she felt another presence. She opened her eyes as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She initial reaction was so attack, but she couldn’t even move. She could barely even see as well. The smoke was stinging her eyes and making her water. All she could see was a blob in front of her face. 

She opened her mouth, but she lacked the strength to speak. Within mere seconds, she blacked out. 

 

Persephone hadn’t slept that soundly since everything went to shit. She groaned as she stretched; she snuggled in the blanket and took a deep breathe. It was so soft, and plush. It felt like the duvet she had when she was younger. She hadn’t felt this comfortable and warm in such a long time. Not since she…..

She let out a gasp as she sat straight up from the unfamiliar bed. She pressed herself against the headboard as much as she can, covering herself up with the blanket in attempts to get away from the strange standing in front of the bed. She looked to her left, and there was a woman leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. 

“Now, now, Persephone,” The man said, his voice deep and gent-like. “Don’t be afraid.”

He started to walk forward towards her, but that only made her panic immensely. 

“STAY BACK!” She yelled, making the man stop in his tracks. “How do you know my name? Who are you!?”  
“Or course, of course. My name Theo Galavan, and this is my sister Tabitha. I know you’re probably scared, and confused. I understand. You’re in the news, you know. I’ve heard a lot about you and your past. You were so….innocent and harmless. The world has labeled you as a danger to society. A maniac. But, I see...I see that you are an incredible force. A woman capable of great power and revenge. You are a murderess, who can make Gotham kneel before you.”

 

She looked at Tabitha once, calming down a bit before turning her attention back to Theo. 

“Why would I want to do that?”  
“Think about it. Gotham turned their back on you. Don’t you think it’s time for you to take what’s rightfully yours. It’s time for you to fight back. I can help you do that. Or….you can go back to Arkham.” 

By now, Persephone’s a bit relaxed, but still clutching the blanket firmly. She thought about it for a minute. For years, she was under the foot of Gotham. Forgotten and thrown away. They didn’t give a shit about what happened in Blackgate, and she was succumb to despotic therapy sessions in Arkham that she knew must not be legal. She came to the conclusion that she did not only hate Blackgate and Arkham 

she hated Gotham too. The thought of destroying this hell hole, made her feel at ease. 

“What am I supposed to do?” She asked.  
“I know you’ve been causing quite the ruckus in Blackgate and Arkham. Don’t ask how….I have my ways of finding these things out.”  
“Actually,” Tabitha interrupted. “It turns out that Blackgate and Arkham aren’t that good with concealing their security footage.”  
“Anyway, I see that you’re not just a problem starter, but you’re an actual fighter. You have a past with it. And I want to help you build a future with it. Well….Tabitha can help you with that.”

Persephone looked at Tabitha again, who shot her a little smile. She took a little breathe before nodding, making Theo smile. 

“Fantastic. Now, is there anything I can get you in the meantime? I’m sure a nice, hot shower would feel nice. Any change of clothes you’d be comfortable in?”

At least that was nice of him. She thought for a moment; she was still holding the blanket to her chest to conceal herself. She always hated the uniforms Blackgate and Arkham made the women wear. Well, at least Blackgate let you wear pants, but there was some stupid ass reason the women of Arkham had to wear a dress. 

“Hoodies,” She said, looking up at Theo. “Sweatshirts. Jeans…..You understand, right?”  
“Of course. Tabby?”

Theo nodded to Tabitha, and the two left the room. 

 

It took a while for her to muster up the courage to strip herself of her clothes. Sure, she locked the bathroom door, but you don’t get raped for over a year and not take some sort of precaution. As good as it felt to have a warm shower and get clean, there was still some sort of panic in her. 

But she was safe. 

And clean. 

When she exited the bathroom, there was a change of clothes on the bed. The entire outfit was black, even the boots. She was also glad that Theo complied with her request of having a hoodie. There was no way she was going to be as boobalicious as Tabitha anytime soon. 

Then, something caught her eye. It wasn’t until now that she realized the curtains against the wall, and a crack of light peeking through. Out of curiosity, she walked over and pushed the curtains apart. She squinted as the bright light shone in her face. It took her a moment for her to focus, and when she did she was welcomed with the sight of the city of Gotham in Midday. 

She sighed as she put her arms down. The realization that she was out of Arkham had finally hit her. 

She jumped when there was a knock at the door. She opened the door to reveal Tabitha standing there. She looked over Persephone’s shoulder, noticing the open curtain. Then she got an idea. 

 

Tabitha brought her to the roof, and as she stood there, she really got the feeling that she was finally free from Arkham’s demise. She closed her eyes, the sun feeling so nice on her face. Fresh air never smelt so good either. A nice change from a cold cell lit by artificial lights. 

She could feel herself about to cry, but how embarrassing would that be if Tabitha and Theo thought she was a badass and the first thing she did was cry. 

She opened her eyes, and got curious when she noticed the ledge. She walked close to the ledge, and looked over it, watching the city life go by underneath her. 

She placed her hands on the ledge. She could jump if she wanted to. End the suffering she endured for the past four years. Everything she had cherished and loved had been taken away. Death wouldn’t be so bad, would it. 

She snapped out of her self hating trance as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to see Tabitha standing next to her. She sighed, turning back to the city. 

“I want to kill this fucking place.”


	4. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome loses it and hopes to meet Persephone at Arkham.

The day that Jeremiah left, Jerome felt his happiness depleting. He knew he wasn’t a “good child,” in fact, he was pretty reckless and a bit disobedient. But he could never do the things that Jeremiah lied about. He never tried to slit his throat, or light his bed on fire. 

He was so confused as to why Jeremiah would lie like that, but then he realized it must have been because he stole his girl. And he felt guilty for it. 

For a short while, he hated himself. He shouldn’t have played such a petty game. Maybe he should have let Jeremiah have her. But in time, he ended up falling for her too, and he couldn’t just let her go. 

But then, he didn’t even want to talk to Persephone. It hurt him to do it, but he made himself hate her. Thinking that if she hadn’t came into their lives, Jeremiah wouldn’t have fallen in love and he wouldn’t have left. And his entire family wouldn’t have hated him. 

He couldn’t stay mad at her, though. Especially for no reason. And at least Persephone helped him along with the abuse. She didn’t know the whole story; he couldn’t bear to break her heart even further. But she understood the heartbreak over losing Jeremiah, and she took care of him when she could. She was strong, and she made him strong. 

Seeing her was his reason of living. The rest of the year was outright hell, but when he was back in Gotham, she was heaven. 

The day she disappeared; whatever happiness he had left had disappeared with her. He was losing it with each day that passed by. He hated everyone and everything around him. 

His mother led on his assumption that Persephone and her family had moved away without telling him. The circus didn’t dabble or cared about local city news when they knew they would leave in a few days, so Jerome never found out the truth about where Persephone was. He didn’t even ask how his mother even knew that, but right away he began to hate Persephone too. She and Jeremiah, the two people he loved the most, abandoned him. 

He then believed he was right when he told Persephone she was just like Jeremiah. Maybe they belonged together. 

He believed this lie until he was 18. He found out through the local paper that Persephone had been transferred from Blackgate to Arkham. He researched about what happened, what she had been found guilty of, and the countless uproars and murders she caused in Blackgate that made her be transferred to Arkham. 

He was in such shock. So much shock that he started to laugh at the news. And at himself. For four years, he was so angry at the idea of Persephone leaving and abandoning him, when all this time, she never left Gotham. She never left him. With intention anyway. 

But he still couldn’t believe what he was reading. There was no way that Persephone could take such a turn and kill her parents in such a way. Then, when he read that his uncle Zach had almost been a victim, he put the pieces together. It made more sense. 

He figured out that it must have been his mother that caused this. After their altercation on their last night together, his mother was furious that Persephone got in the middle. She must have coerced uncle Zach to punish her, and he got away with it. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to see Persephone, he needed to be with her again. And on top of that, the abuse from his mother was only getting worse and worse. 

He finally lost it. He finally killed Lila. It felt so good, that he laughed with joy. He should have done it sooner. All of the abuse was finally gone and maybe he could get a good night’s rest. Then, if he got admitted into Arkham, he could see Persephone again. 

But it wasn’t like he wasn’t going to try, he was going to make an effort to hide the body and play innocent for a bit. Even an old timer helped him with the body. 

But then he got caught, by the do-gooder Jim Gordon. And in the same night, he found out that the old man, Paul Cicero, was his biological father. It was a funny day, that day. 

It was a little annoying that he wasn’t cunning enough to get away with it, but at least he’d taken somewhere free from the abuse of his family. And at least he’d be taken to Persephone in Arkham. 

However, when he got to Arkham, there was word that she had escaped. The timing was so perfect, Jerome couldn’t help but find it funny. It was like God was laughing at him. And he was laughing right beside God. 

Although he was away from his abusive family, he was itching to get out. There was a new lust inside of him, ever since that night he killed Lila. He wanted more. He wanted chaos.

And he wanted to do it with Persephone. 

He spent his nights alone worrying about her. Hoping that she’d be okay. Wherever Persephone was, he hoped she was living her life. He had hoped she was safe. 

 

Time had passed, and he made….some odd friends in Arkham. A cannibal, a rapist, a sad sack who got angry when he didn’t get any love, a smooth talking ceo - whom Jerome hated the most, and a sassy barbie doll. It was the most he could make in a place like Arkham. 

But then some pompous ass made an entire scene on him being called the “soul reaper,” and got on the tables so all eyes would be on him. Needless to say, no one was impressed by the poor bastard. 

Then all of a sudden the man collapsed, and blue gas started to billow out of his mouth. Everyone in the room panicked, even Jerome. 

It wasn’t long before he and the other five were knocked out cold. 

 

Hours passed when the six of them came too. They were strapped against large dolly’s, in some swanky penthouse surrounded by guards. 

“What the hell is this place?” Robert Greenwood asked.   
“Well it ain’t Arkham,” Jerome remarked. “Things are looking up.”

Then they heard footsteps coming from around the corner. 

“Welcome, everyone,” A older looking suit said as he walked into a room, followed by a woman in black leather. “My name is Theo Galavan, and this is my sister, Tabitha.”

As Tabitha sat on the desk, the inmates erupted in a clamor. Wanting answers as to what was going on, and where they were. 

“Now, now,” Theo said, putting his hand up. “I understand you’re feeling confused, scared, a little groggy, but please, relax. Today, is the first day for a wonderful future for all of you. If you want.”  
“Who are you,” The blonde barbie, named Barbara Kean asked.  
“Well, now the question is ‘who are you.’ The world sees criminal lunatics. I see brilliance. I see charisma. And power….I see power.”  
“Yes,” Jerome hissed with a smile. “Exactly my man. ho, that is so spooky, that is me to a T. These other bozos, oh, I don’t know, but….you’re singing my song.”  
“Quiet, Jerome,” The ceo named Richard Sionis demanded, before nodding his head to Theo. “Keep talking.”

Theo furrowed his brows, only now realizing that something was missing from the group. The inmates looked at Theo confused as the older man pursed his lips. 

“I also see that we’re are missing an important member of the group,” Theo said. “Tabby, where is our special guest?”  
“I ordered someone to get her,” Tabitha answered. Theo didn’t like that statement. He looked at his sister with a concerned look. “It’s been months, I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

Then a woman slowly walked into the room. She was in an all black attire; jeans, boots, fingerless gloves, and a crewneck, and a utility belt with knives on either side of her, and her hair was up in a ponytail matching Tabitha’s. 

Jerome’s eyes grew wide as he saw her walk into the room. For a moment he couldn’t believe it. It couldn’t have been her.

“You’re late,” Theo playfully said.   
“Sorry,” She said. She didn’t pay no mind to the inmates, but she coincidentally stopped in front of Jerome. “I’m still kind of high.”   
“Remember what we talked about.”  
“Yes, I know. It was just late, okay?”

Jerome stared at her in awe. Studied her. She looked just like her, except….there was something different. She didn’t feel spirited like when they were kids. When she walked into a room, there was always a positive energy and the need to please people. Now, there was something there that he couldn’t read. 

If this indeed was her.

Suddenly, a guard came around the corner behind her with a black eye, a bloody nose, and a busted lip. 

Then Theo said her name. 

“Now, Persephone,” Theo said, walking up to her. “I thought we were passed this.”  
“He didn’t knock,” Persephone said. “He scared me, okay? He’s supposed to knock!”  
“I said I was sorry!” The guard said.   
“Okay, okay,” Theo said. “Let’s get back on track shall we?”

Theo turned back to the six inmates. Meanwhile, Persephone just rubbed her sleepy and high eyes. 

“Everyone, this is-“  
“Poppy.”

Persephone stopped rubbing her eye and looked up. Her eyes widened as they met Jerome’s. 

“Jerome!?” She exclaimed. She couldn’t believe it. 

Neither of them could. They hadn’t seen each other in such a long time, they both thought it was a dream. She had to find out for sure. 

She walked over to him slowly, with her hand up. In fear that she might wake up from this dream. She flinched when her fingers touched his cheek. Jerome closed his eyes, feeling Persephone’s warm touch felt just like when they were children. Holy shit. This was real! 

She could feel the tears begging to come out as she inched closer to him. She put her hands on Jerome’s chest, bringing her face closer to desperately kiss him. Until Theo spoke up. 

“I take it you two know each other?” Theo asked.   
“What, like it’s obvious?” Barbara said sarcastically. 

Persephone sighed as she turned back to Theo. Jerome’s eyes were still on her. 

“Let’s stay on track, please?” Theo said, then Persephone nodded. “There’ll be enough time for your reunion later. 

Now, as I was saying. This, is Persephone Gates. Youngest inmate admitted into Arkham, and the highest body count at Blackgate.”

Jerome whistled, making Persephone look up at him again. 

“We have a lot of catching up to do,” Jerome said. “Don’t we?”

Theo continued, relaying the speech he prepared to convince the inmates. 

Persephone watched in awe as Theo spoke so smoothly and so gently to them. But then she realized, if Jerome was here with the Arkham inmates, that meant he must have done a terrible crime. She looked up at him again; there was a chill up and down her spine as he winked at her. 

There was something very different about him. What was once just a playful and disobedient child, was now, she could see, something dangerous, bloody and deadly. You don’t just go into Arkham for robbery. 

And that excited her. She bit her lip, hopefully he was on board with this so they could be together again.

Meanwhile, Jerome couldn’t keep his eyes off of Persephone. He still couldn’t believe this was real. That after all this time, she was standing before him. But the touch of her fingertips on his face, and her breathe against his lips sure was. And he couldn’t even give her a proper hello because of these damn restraints. 

But he had to be patient. Needless to say, it was something he lacked. But he could spare a few more minutes if the outcome meant he could be with Persephone again 

Then Barbara said something about not being an outlaw, and Persephone moved out of Theo’s way so he could walk up to Barbara. Making Jerome pout a bit now that Persephone was farther away from him. It made her smile a bit. Remembering how clingy Jerome could get. She wondered if that remained the same. 

She looked over at Theo. Finding it odd but also funny to see the older man flirt with Barbara. Was he like that to her? She couldn’t recall him saying her ferocity and beauty is what the team needed. But he did call her a murderess. What else is there to say except, Theo had charm.

Too bad someone else didn’t think so. 

“You’re getting way ahead of yourself here,” The CEO, Richard Sionis said. “First of all, keep your hands off of her. Second, this whole magic team….I gotta pass. I don’t take orders. 

While Theo sauntered over to Richard, Tabitha and Persephone shared a smirk. Not only in amusement with Richard’s obvious jealous attitude, but even with just the way Theo walked, they knew he was pissed. 

“Good luck on everything though,” Richard continued. “It’s an intriguing concept.”  
“This is very disappointing,” Theo said.   
“Oh….fair play. You want a reward for busting us out of Arkham. Oh, I am grateful. How’s a million bucks sound? Pretty good? I can get it for you today, as soon as I hit the streets.”

Persephone rolled her eyes. A million dollars? Theo had that and more. It might as well be pocket change. 

“Money’s not the concern,” Theo said. “I had such high hopes for you. I didn’t anticipate sexual jealousy, that always poisons the well. You need to go.” 

A guard walked over to Richard, and started to undo the straps. Theo turned to Persephone, and gave her a special smile. 

“Persephone will see you out.”

Richard was free of the straps, a disgruntled look on his face. He stepped off the dolly and brushed off his stomach where the straps were. 

“Miss Kean is coming with me.” Richard said as he walked towards the end of the line of inmates. 

Persephone held out an arm, guiding Richard to the way out, a fake smile on her face. She leaned her head to her right side in a bored fashion, staring at Jerome who looked at her perplexed. There was something going on. And he couldn’t wait to see. 

“Oh, she doesn’t want to go where you’re going.” 

Once Richard came close enough, Persephone took out one of her training knives and stabbed Richard in the chest. Making the inmates, even Jerome, jump and gasp with shock. 

Persephone wasted no time. She straddled Richard, and started stabbing and slicing him continuously. His blood flying into the inmates and her especially. 

Then she heard a dark laughter from behind her. And for some reason it made her not want to stop. When she did, she looked up at Theo and Tabitha, both had proud looks on their faces. 

“Anyone else want to leave?” Theo asked. 

Persephone heard the laugh again. She stood up, and turned to Jerome, tucking the knife away. The look on his face; it definitely wasn’t a look she had gotten from him before. Was it pride? Was it love?

Was it lust?

The sudden act of violence and murder was definitely new to Jerome, and he definitely found some desire and excitement in it. Then, Persephone licked the blood that splattered across her face and trickled down towards her lips. Damn, did he like this new Persephone. 

“Release me Galavan,” Jerome said. “I think it’s time I show my future wife how much I missed her.”


	5. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone and Jerome share a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jerome may be ooc here but I tried my best.

When Jerome stepped off the dolly, he didn’t waste any precious time. He rushed over and picked Persephone up into a hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, so full of glee that this wasn’t just a dream. An escape away from harsh reality. 

But this was real. His girl was in his arms. 

He put her back on the floor, but kept her in his arms. He looked her in her eyes, still as beautiful as when they were younger. 

“Jerome,” Persephone began. 

Dear God, hearing his name through Persephone’s lips felt so good to his ears. He wanted to hear it again. They had so much to catch up on, he wanted to do it right away. 

Until Persephone’s attention got pulled away by Tabitha and Theo talking about living spaces for the inmates. They were already arguing. 

“Maybe it’s not a good idea to room the rapist right next to the rape victim!” Tabitha exclaimed. 

Persephone pulled away from Jerome, looking up at Theo baffled. 

“Rapist!?” Persephone exclaimed.  
“Rape victim!?” Jerome said, matching Persephone’s shock level. 

Jerome looked at Persephone with shock and concern as she walked up to Theo. Not too long ago, she had begrudgingly told Theo and Tabitha about the security guard in Blackgate. Why? Because she needed more of a reason to fight. She needed to properly harness her energy towards something, and the security guard was that something. 

And it slipped out when she had to explain herself why she lost control one day. 

“You….You brought a rapist here? After everything I told you!?”  
“Now, now, Poppy,” Theo said, gently putting his hands on Persephone’s shoulders. “Don’t think I didn’t have you in mind when I made this list. You don’t have to worry about Dobkins, okay? Look at him.”

Persephone turned to see a skinny and frail looking man. Relatively Jerome’s height. 

“I know you can take him,” Theo said to her not so subtly, which made Arnold step back a bit. “And if he doesn’t like that, well…..he can just follow Richard. Or Robert!”  
“Hey man,” Greenwood said, throwing his hands up. “I’m not a rapist.”  
“No, but you are a cannibal whom all of your victims are women.”  
“Nah. I wouldn’t want Jerome’s annoying ass after me. Besides...she seems cool.”  
“I’m flattered,” Persephone jokingly said. 

She turned back to Dobkins. He looked scared and timid. He looked weak enough that she could break him into pieces if she bumped into him. How he managed to survive in Arkham was beyond her. But besides that, he was still a rapist. Which meant he was still potentially dangerous. It meant he could probably still rape her. And she wasn’t going to have any of that.

Arnold froze in fear as Persephone stomped over to him in fear. She kind of wished that he gave her a run, but he just stayed there wide eyed like a deer in headlights. But at least that made it easy for her to knock him out with a punch. 

Jerome cracked a smile when Persephone punched Dobkins’ lights out with one punch, but it fell when she walked out of the room. He followed her; he could tell that Persephone was so frazzled and upset. And he wanted to know if what they said was true; and if it was, he wanted to be there for her. 

He turned a corner and a door slammed. He stopped in front of the door, his hand on the knob. He almost opened it, but remembered the guard from before who didn’t knock. And it already looked like Persephone was in a bad enough mood, he didn’t want to upset her any further. 

“Poppy,” Jerome said as he knocked on her door. “Princess, please…..”

He heard the footsteps walking towards the door, and he was relieved when she opened the door to let him in. 

Jerome closed the door behind him as Persephone shifted awkwardly in her boots. He slowly walked towards her, not daring to take his eyes off of her. He still couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Who he was seeing after all these years; he never thought he never thought he would see this beautiful face again. 

But even so, he remembered the quarrel she had earlier. 

“Is it true?” Jerome whispered. He noticed her hesitate, but she nodded with a bit lip.   
“When I was in Blackgate, there was a security guard,” Persephone stated. “He visited often and then….I got pregnant.”  
“Pregnant!? Are they….”  
“No. I stabbed myself to get rid of it.”

He felt his chest tighten; just thinking about what Persephone had to go through made him sick to his stomach. 

He felt her stiffen, and heard her gasp a bit when he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He sighed happily when he felt her arms around his waist. 

The hug lasted about a minute before he pulled away. They kept their arms around each other, but pressed their foreheads together as they looked in each others eyes. 

“It’s over now,” Jerome whispered.  
“What about Dobkins?” Persephone asked.   
“I never asked if it was true. But if it is, don’t worry about him, okay? I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you again, got it?”  
“Jerome, I can fight. That’s why I’m here.”  
“Just let me. All my life, you’ve been there for me. And I wasn’t there for you when you went to Blackgate. Let me be there for you this time.”

Persephone nodded, couldn’t help but smile. For years, she felt not only helpless, but she also felt alone. Now that she was in Jerome’s arms….Nothing else mattered. She felt safe. 

But then she remembered that Jerome was an Arkham inmate as well. 

“So why did you go to Arkham?” Persephone said as they let go of each other. “Circus life get to ya?”  
“Oh, it sure did,” Jerome chuckled. “Remember when I yelled at you? You followed me and saw my mom beat me right in front of our trailer?”  
“I don’t think I could ever forget it. In one night, I saw you get hurt, and my parents died. God, how I wish I could get my hands on her!”  
“Well you’re a couple months too late.”

Persephone’s eyes widened, making Jerome titter with glee. 

“What happened!?”  
“Oh, one day I just...couldn’t take it anymore.”

Jerome looked at her for a moment, then all of a sudden he burst into laughter. Jerome brought his hands up and cupped his face. 

Persephone looked at him with a cocked eyebrow as he turned away and walked towards the wall. His laughter stopped as he leaned a hand against the wall, and another hand on his hip. They were both silent for a moment, Persephone could hear the broken gears in his head turning. 

“You know, it hurts to say this,” Jerome sighed as he turned back to her. “But, for four years, I hated you.”

Persephone’s mouth dropped a bit, not really knowing what to say. But then again, she couldn’t blame him. She left him, and couldn’t come back. Left on such a bad and sour note. She hated herself too, knowing that she couldn’t be there for Jerome all those years. She just said she would die for him, but she couldn’t even be there to help him.

“Now, the circus doesn’t give a shit about the news,” Jerome continued. “Because, why would we? We’re never in one place for too long to give a damn. My mother….told me right away that you had moved away and you weren’t coming back. And for four years….I believed her. Then by the grace of God, I decided to pick up the Gotham Gazette, and your beautiful face was there. I read the whole article, thought it was written very nicely, whoever wrote it deserves an award. Then did more research. Probably the most homework I’ve ever done in my life. Then I read that mom and dear uncle Zach had testified against you…..it was the breaking point for me.”  
“That shriveled up cunt is the reason why my parents are dead!” Persephone exclaimed. “And that disgusting creep did her bidding, and I got blamed for everything! Please….tell me, that whatever you did, they’ll remember it for the rest of their lives.”  
“I knew you didn’t do it, princess. I knew how much your parents meant to you. As for uncle Zach….oh I’m sure he...and the rest of Haly’s won’t ever forget what I did. Mom, though? Aw, who cares about what the dead thinks.”

Persephone’s mouth grew into a delighted smile. Jerome could tell that this smile was special. Jerome was so used to her gentle, sun beaming smile, but now? He could see the blood lust in her eyes. 

“What about Zach?” She asked.  
“I was going to, but I couldn’t get to him. Had to at least try and get away with it, you know? Then a good boy cop named Jim Gordon caught me. Hey, now that we’re free, we should pay him a visit”  
“Trust me, I tried. Can’t find him. Must have chickened out once I got out of Arkham.”  
“Hearing what you did in Blackgate and Arkham, I’m not surprised. But he’ll get his just desserts one day.” 

Persephone sighed. A bit frustrated that she couldn’t get to Zachary just yet. But she’d get to see him one day. And she had big plans for that day. 

“So what now?” Persephone asked, with a smile. “Just two psychos running around Gotham? Well….six, I guess.”  
“Oh, who cares about the others,” Jerome said. “We only need each other, baby. We’re gonna fuck up Gotham just like it fucked us up. We’re not just going to rule Gotham, we’re gonna burn it down!” 

Persephone brought her hands up and took Jerome’s face, bringing him down to capture him in a kiss. It took Jerome by surprise at first, but he was quick to kiss her back. They wrapped their arms around each other, embracing each others warmth and elation. 

They were in such bliss, finally being able to be with each other after all they went through, after all of these years. When Persephone got admitted into Blackgate, it was like they weren’t meant to be with each other. But now, they knew that they belonged to each other. 

And they were going to exterminate all of Gotham together.


	6. Away In the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome has a scare when he wakes up and Persephone is gone.

They fell asleep together that night. But unfortunately, Persephone couldn’t stay for long. While Jerome slept, Persephone had to leave to kidnap Mayor James. But of course she wasn’t allowed to go alone. It was Tabitha’s job to supervise. 

But Jerome woke up while she was away, and he panicked. He left the room in search of Theo. Surely he would know where she was. 

Without knocking, he barged into Theo’s office. As to which, Theo didn’t found a bit rude. 

“Now Jerome,” Theo said. “It’s late. We have an early schedule tomorrow, shouldn’t you be in bed.”  
“Poppy’s gone,” Jerome answered. “Where is she!? I know you know where she is….”

Jerome stepped closer to Theo, looking at him through his lashes. Theo wasn’t scared, but he was prepared if Jerome should go wild in an instant. He put his hand on the desk, his fingers inching towards the letter opener. 

“You’re right,” Theo said. “I do know where she is, because I was the one who sent her away on a job.”  
“If she’s hurt….”  
“Don’t worry Jerome, she’s in good hands.”  
“How can I be so sure of that?”  
“She and Tabitha had been training for months. I’d say they’ve gotten pretty close over time. Tabitha doesn’t like a lot of people….but I can tell that she likes her.”  
“Liking her isn’t the same as protecting her.”  
“Then trust Persephone.”

Jerome took a deep breath and took a moment to think. After seeing what she did to Richard Sionis, he knew there was some skill in her. So maybe she could protect herself, but what about Tabitha? He only just met her earlier today, and now he was just supposed to trust her? 

Before he could say anything more, he heard the sound of the front door opening. Theo pursed his lips as Jerome perked up at the sound of Tabitha and Persephone’s voices coming afterwards. 

“Right on time,” Theo said after glancing down at his watch. 

Jerome ran out of Theo’s office and followed the voice. When he heard Persephone’s voice, he picked up the pace. 

He came into the living room to see Persephone and Tabitha just talking casually. He had just missed a couple of guards taking away a limp body. 

Persephone turned to see Jerome in the entryway, shocked that he was awake and even more concerned with the look on his face. 

“Have a good night, you two,” Tabitha said to her. She patted Persephone on the back and walked away to get to bed. 

Persephone waited until Tabitha had disappeared until she opened her mouth to greet Jerome. But she was cut off when suddenly Jerome pulled her into a tight hug. 

“I woke up and you were gone,” Jerome muttered quietly. “I thought….I thought something bad happened.”  
“Hey,” Persephone whispered as she pulled a little bit away. She brought a hand up and cupped Jerome’s face. She felt so bad, the last thing she wanted was to cause Jerome any pain or worry. “I’m okay. Look, I’m fine. I was just on a job.”  
“Please don’t make me worry like that. I was without you for four years, and I couldn’t protect you….”  
“I’m know, I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to! I thought you’d still be asleep by the time I got back.”

Jerome pressed his forehead against Persephone’s. He closed his eyes, and she did the same. He was so glad that she was okay. The thought of her being hurt in the past gave him bad chills. But the thought of her being hurt while they were together and while it was on his watch? It would haunt him for the rest of his life. 

 

 

The next morning, they had to carry out their first order of business. They needed to make their name known. In the most glorious and murderous way possible. 

They - minus Barbara - kidnapped seven people, and bounded them tightly with straight jackets so that they couldn’t escape. 

Persephone and Tabitha stood on the roof nearby, keeping watch just in case anything went south. Tabitha stood by the ledge, looking through binoculars, Persephone leaned on the ledge, burying her chin in her arms. She already missed Jerome, even though she knew he was going to be on the other roof not to far from her. 

She just wanted to be there next to him. Be apart of the terror and chaos along side with him, but unfortunately she wasn’t necessarily supposed to be apart of “The Maniax,” she was only supposed to be apart of Theo’s team of assassins. At first she was on board, but now that Jerome was here, she couldn’t help but feel disappointed. 

“So,” Tabitha said as she leaned on the ledge next to Persephone. “You and Jerome, huh? How did that happen?”  
“Um, shouldn’t we keep watch?” Persephone asked as she stood up.  
“Your dedication to work is endearing. But they seem to have everything under control.” 

Tabitha was right, Persephone wouldn’t want anything to happen during the mission. Especially now that her man was involved. But at this point, Tabitha was like an older sister to her. Although she was a hard instructor, she was understanding and loving in her own way. 

Besides, they had time to kill. 

“We were childhood friends. I…..”

Tabitha looked at her with concern. The stress on her face as clear as day. She could tell that there was a secret eating at her insides. It made her worry.

“I’ve known them since we were 6.”  
“You mean, him?” Tabitha asked with confusion.  
“No, I mean them. Jerome and Jeremiah…. his twin.”  
“Twin? You know we dig deep and there’s no record of Jerome having a brother.”  
“He left. And if there’s no record, then….they did a hell of a good job erasing him from history. And if you’re thinking of bringing him to join, don’t bother. He’s not like that. In fact he’d be the one to turn us in. And honestly I’ve tried to look for him. He’s gone; so getting to him is pointless. He and Jerome were always different. Jeremiah was a good boy while Jerome was the wild child. But Jerome wasn’t always like this. He just had bad grades and sometimes didn’t follow the rules. But out of nowhere, Jeremiah just….disappeared. Everything’s been different ever since. But we stayed together until my parents were killed.”  
“He said something about you being his ‘future wife’?”  
“He asked me to marry him after our first kiss. We were 10 and I said yes. I mean, we were kids, but I’ve been keeping that promise ever since. He was what kept me going.”

Tabitha looked over to see Jerome and boys saunter on the roof with the seven men they kidnapped. Jerome looked over, and saw Persephone. With a gleeful smile, he waved to her, and she waved back. 

“Bet it feels good to have him back, huh?” Tabitha asked with a smile.  
“Yeah,” Persephone said. “I never thought I’d see him again. But I wish I was there beside him.” 

There was silence between them, Persephone couldn’t tell how much time passed. She looked over and saw a strange look on Tabitha’s face, and suddenly she regretted telling her that she wanted to be with Jerome. It sounded like she wanted to quit. 

“Let’s get back to work,” Persephone said. She grabbed her binoculars and walked to another part of the roof. 

Tabitha couldn’t help but feel bad for her former protege. Persephone worked had been working so hard since she got broken out of Arkham, she was even putting her feelings aside to get the job done. Even after all these years of being separated, she was willing to do the job. 

Maybe she deserved a little something after all of her dedication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know things are a little slow, I've just been distracted personally and mentally but I'm getting back into the swing of things~


	7. Adrenaline

They laid low for a short while. It wasn’t something either of the inmates wanted, but if they were going to get away with what they were doing, it wasn’t smart to do an endless amount of murders and destruction. It’d make it too easy to be caught. 

One day, to pass the time, Jerome was fucking around somewhere with the boys, while Persephone spent some time with Tabitha and Barbara. At first Jerome didn’t like the idea of Persephone being too far away from him...hell, just not too long ago he was worried about not protecting her. But he knew that there was some sort of trust between her and Tabitha, and if Persephone trusted Tabitha, he could too.

For now, anyway. 

While the boys were doing who knows what, the girls got to know each other while torturing the kidnapped Mayor James. 

It was her idea to trap the Mayor’s head in a steel box with an accessible latch on the outside. The darkness only made things worse Mayor James. He kept crying and pleading for them to stop, but his pathetic whimpering only amused them. 

Especially Barbara and Persephone. Besides society being shit, it was his stupid laws that got them thrown into the big house. If it wasn’t for Tabitha and Theo’s demand to not kill him, Barbara and Persephone would have by now. 

Torturing would have to do for now. 

Then they realized that doing this in a small room was getting boring. 

They decided to let him run around the penthouse. With them running close on his tail with whips. 

They chased him throughout the penthouse until he inadvertently ran into the same room the boys were in. Persephone ran up to the blind Mayor and jumped, using her two feet to kick the Mayor’s back and he hit the wall and fell back. 

They girls laughed as Mayor James laid there still. It was only then that Persephone realized that all of the men were in the room. She saw Jerome right away, and the two of them smiled at each other while Tabitha and Barbara made lovey eyes at one another.

“I am so glad that you three are getting along.”

The three girls frowned as Theo broke them of their fun. 

“But we’re a little busy here, so if you could leave the poor mayor alone.”  
“We’re bored,” Tabitha said.  
“Yeah,” Barbara agreed. “Why do the boys get to have all the fun?”  
“Your time is coming,” Theo answered Barbara. “I told you.”

Theo looked down to see that Mayor James hadn’t moved at all. 

“You haven’t killed him, have you?” Theo asked.  
“No,” Tabitha shrugged. “I don’t think so.”

Persephone took her whip and slapped it across Mayor James torso. Making the enslaved politician flinch and cry out in pain. 

“Nope,” Tabitha said as she walked around her brother. “Hanging in there.”  
“What a shame,” Persephone scoffed as she followed. 

Before getting to Jerome, she whipped Arnold across the neck. Making the fidgety rapist cry out in pain. Jerome let out a high laugh, offering his arm out to Persephone. 

“Did I ever mention how much I love this new side of you?” Jerome said as Persephone sat on his lap.  
“You mean you didn’t love me before?” Persephone asked, acting fake hurt.  
“Oh you know I’ll love you no matter what, princess. But, Goddamn!”

Persephone giggled before leaning down to kiss Jerome. Making Robert scoff and Aaron clap with glee. Arnold, however, was still tearing in pain. 

 

 

She stayed for breakfast, or whatever the hell the boys were doing, while Barbara informed Theo everything she knew about Jim Gordon and Tabitha left the room. 

Afterwards, Persephone hung out with the boys in the living room. Weapons were brought for them to mess around with. Persephone didn’t think it was such a good idea, but what else were they going to do to pass the time. 

There was only one weapon that intrigued her, and that was one of the swords that laid in the chest. When she unsheathed it, she held it up and let out a small "wow."

The marvel and love for the weapon was so obvious on her face, Jerome couldn’t help but stare. To be honest, this was the first time she had ever held a sword before. She had no urge to hold and use a weapon this size, it’d probably just get in the way. She definitely preferred something personal and small. But it was still a beauty to see. 

Jerome cracked a little side smile, and picked up the other sword. 

“You wanna spar?” Jerome said with a wink. With a lift of his hand, he unsheathed the sword just a bit as he waited for her answer. 

His smile grew a little as he saw a twinkle in her eyes. But the smile fell as the sword was suddenly taken away by a tittering Robert. 

“Give that back,” Jerome hissed as Persephone stared at Robert through her lashes.  
“I saw it first,” Greenwood asserted.  
“No...you didn’t. I said give it back.”  
“Make me, you little brat.”

Robert moved the sword closer to Jerome, in attempts to hold it against his neck. But Persephone didn’t like the idea of someone threatening Jerome. 

Before Robert could move any closer to Jerome, she stepped in front of Jerome and intercepted Robert’s sword with her own. She moved the blade out of the way, and stared at Robert with a threatening glare. 

Meanwhile he was playing with the guns from the floor, wearing an armored helmet on his head, Arnold let out a playful “oooooh,” and a giggle.

“Your samurai skills are excellent Greenwood - San,” Jerome said in a what might be racist Japanese voice. “But they are nothing compared to Princess Poppy.”

Persephone cracked a smile, finding pleasure in Jerome gassing her up with compliments. 

“Well come on, princess,” Robert said with a wink, pushing Persephone’s sword off of his, the both of them stepping back a little. “Show me what you got.”  
“Don’t call me that,” Persephone frowned as she raised her sword. Hearing Jerome’s pet name for her coming out of someone else sounded wrong. Especially if it came from someone like Robert. Now if it came from someone like Arnold, then she’d really lose her shit. 

Jerome watched with exhilaration as they swung their swords at each other. They pushed each others blades against each other, meeting each others eyes with intense wrath. 

“That’s enough!” 

They stayed there for a moment as Theo walked in. They pushed each other off, and they continued to stare at each other. 

“Now now,” Theo said, placing a hand on their shoulders to separate them. “We’re a team! We don’t fight amongst ourselves.”  
“Yeah,” Arnold intrejected playfully. “We’re a team.”  
“And I’m the captain,” Robert jeered at Persephone. 

Persephone threw the sword onto the ground with a scoff, never breaking eye contact with Robert. 

“I’m not part of this team,” Persephone said. “So I don’t give a damn about being captain. But I’d rather slit my own throat than see you as captain.”  
“Don’t worry baby,” Jerome said as he came up next to her. “If anyone’s going to be captain, it’s gonna be me.”  
“You?” Robert questioned laugh. “I’ve murdered a dozen women. Terrorized the city. What have you done? Chop up your mommy?”  
“Everyone’s gotta start somewhere. See, I got vision….and ambition….and brains. You’re just a nutty old cannibal.”

Jerome walked closer to Robert, which Theo took his hand away from Persephone and put in on Jerome’s shoulder to make sure they didn’t get too close. 

“How many people can you eat until that schtick gets old?” Jerome asked.  
“I can eat two more,” Robert said, inquiring that he’d scarf down Persephone too.  
“I see we’re gonna have to resolve this one, once and for all,” Theo said. 

Persephone’s eyes widened as Theo pulled out a revolver and took out the bullets. He held one of the bullets up, looking between the two Maniax members,.

“You all know this game right?” Theo asked.  
“Oh, love it,” Jerome said, making Persephone’s eyebrows furrow with worry. 

Theo placed the bullet in the camber, and offer the gun to the two boys. 

“Ladies first,” Jerome said to Robert. 

Robert took the gun from Theo and slowly raised it to his head as Theo stepped back. He placed a hand on Persephone’s shoulder and motioned for her to follow. She did, but only resentfully. 

Robert pulled the trigger and there was nothing but the sound of a click. Then it was Jerome’s turn. 

Persephone tensed up, holding her breath as Jerome pulled the hammer back. She silently prayed, hoping to God that Jerome would make it out alive. 

“Hey Greenwood,” Jerome said as he brought the gun up to his head. “What’s the secret to good comedy?”

Jerome brought the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. The click made Persephone jump a bit, but when nothing came afterwards, she let out a sigh of relief. 

“Timing,” Jerome answered. But instead of handing the gun to Robert, Jerome pulled the hammer back and brought it to his head again, only making Persephone tremble with worry even more. “And what’s courage?”  
“Jerome,” Persephone said, but she only heard the click of the trigger made her jump again.  
“Grace under pressure,” Jerome answered his own question. Then Persephone thought he was going to give the gun to Robert this time. And she was wrong. “And…..”

He pulled the hammer back again and brought the gun to the bottom of his jaw. 

“Who’s the boss?” 

Anticipation and fear rose the more and more Jerome waited. Even Robert’s smile fell after the first click. 

Persephone never prayed so hard in her life. If Jerome didn’t come out alive, especially if he died right in front of her, what was she going to do? She was so tense, feeling Theo clutch her by the shoulders to pull her close made her uneasy. 

Jerome pulled the trigger, and nothing came after, Persephone sighed again with relief. That meant that there was only one chamber left. And it was for Robert. 

“I’m the boss.” Jerome said with a dark tone, followed by a menacing and low laughter. 

Theo patted Persephone on the shoulder and walked towards Robert and Jerome. 

“I believe you are, Jerome,” Theo said, taking the gun away from Jerome.  
“Arigato Sensei!” Jerome said with glee. He clasped his hands together and bowed, then he noticed Persephone behind Theo. 

He automatically regretted it. Maybe he shouldn’t have done that. Sure, it was to assert his dominance, but if the aftermath was Persephone mad or upset with him, it wasn’t worth it. 

He walked up to her to console his obviously shaken up fiance, but suddenly Persephone grabbed him by the collar of his robe and pulled him down for probably the most intense kiss either of them have ever felt. 

There was a multitude of emotions coursing through Persephone’s veins. She was relieved that Jerome was alive. Pissed that he would play with his life like that. And….excited. 

Jerome being close to death only to come out on top was such a rush that Persephone didn’t know she liked. Jerome let out a muffled chuckled against her lips, which only egged her on further. This was a new discovery for her and Jerome. 

The two were going to take advantage of this new discovery later on.


	8. Cogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Maniax continue to wreak havoc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like im re hashing the script, but i promise more unique material will be coming soon.

They couldn’t stick around to dilly dally any longer, nor could Persephone and Jerome be lovey dovey any longer. Today was a big day, for they had other business to attend to. 

They had to continue to give Gotham a reason to fear the “Maniax.” 

Persephone was perched up on top of a building, laying in front of her sniper rifle with a silencer attached to it. She was a little bit uneasy with this mission. Instead of inconspicuously killing strangers like last time, they were going to purposefully get one on one attention with the police. But they needed a very very good reason to pull the police to them. 

The plan included a gas truck, and a school bus filled with innocent high school students. Persephone didn’t really like the idea of putting high school kids into this, even though she wasn’t that much older than them. She would rather have taken the shuttle filled with seniors. But she had to agree, threatening the youth was more sinister than threatening the elderly. 

She bit her lip when Jerome hopped off the gas truck and tap the bus doors with his gun. She absolutely loved the new design to their uniform. It was like the Arkham Asylum uniform but modified. But she loved how it looked like on Jerome a lot more.

After they doused the inside of the bus with gasoline, the cops came just as they were going to light the bus up. Then she saw a man that caught her eye. She had looked up the man who put Jerome away and why Theo was so obsessed with him; seeing his face made her crack a smile with amusement. Hopefully they’d get to meet one day; she had a few things to say to him. 

The Maniax opened fire on them and successfully killed one of them. She watched Jerome show off as he fired at the police, and let out a chuckle. She always knew that Jerome was made for show, and it looked like he was perfect for this. 

Then she saw that Jerome’s gun ran out of ammo. She grew worried, but seeing that they were able to get away gave her relief. 

Except for Arnold. He got left behind when the lighter wouldn’t ignite until it was too late. Too bad for him; too bad Persephone could care less about the rapist. 

Persephone stayed, perched on the roof still watching Arnold get cuffed by the police. After the hero James Gordon drove the gas covered school bus away from danger, he came back to talk to Arnold. 

Before this mission, Theo had a talk with Persephone and what her job was in this mission. If someone got left behind and caught, she would have to exterminate them, especially whoever got caught would rat them out. She was willing to do the job, it wasn’t like she was emotionally attached to any of them except for Jerome. And if Jerome should get caught, she’d rather go in and get him out herself. 

And she was so glad that it was Arnold that got caught. Although people feared rapists, he was the weakest out of all of them. They were sure that he was going to talk. 

She had no trouble killing him, and right in front of James Gordon was even better. She walked away with no problem, not having an ounce of remorse for the loss of their teammate. 

He was no use anyway. 

 

 

But they couldn’t take a break that day. They had to create more work for the GCPD; they couldn’t let the GCPD rest. 

Their next line of business was something very special. This would be the first time Persephone got any action since escaping Arkham, and she was deadly excited for it. Well, wearing the uniform made her skin crawl, but knowing what was going to come soon put her at ease. 

As for Jerome? He didn’t feel as excited as he should. 

Well, he was, because this was the chance to create some chaos and leave his name on Gotham, but he couldn’t help but worry a bit. 

Persephone could tell there was something wrong as they sat in the car together. They were dressed in cop uniforms - minus the hats for now - that they took off of some cops they killed and they were waiting for Barbara’s signal. 

“Hey,” Persephone said, taking Jerome out of his worried thoughts. “You okay?”

Jerome looked over at Persephone. His face was hard as he studied her face, as if he were trying to remember the details of her face for the last time. He took her by surprise by taking her lips with his. This kiss felt different than before, it felt more desperate, and with more emotion than their kisses before. 

“Jerome?” Persephone questioned, looking up at Jerome as they pressed their foreheads against each other.   
“I told you before,” Jerome muttered quietly. “The thought of you hurt….and at the same time it being my fault…it scares me.”  
“Hey…”

 

Persephone took Jerome’s pale hand in her and squeezed it tightly. 

“I’ve been training for something like this for months now,” Persephone said. “And I know you’ve been wanting to do more, ever since you that Gordon guy caught you.”

She brought their linked hands up and lifted them up. 

“As long as we’re protecting each other,” Persephone continued. “No one can stop us.” 

Jerome leaned in and kissed Persephone’s hand. He was so happy to have her back. He would never admit he was scared to anyone, at any moment. But with Persephone being the only one he could trust, he felt just a bit more free. 

They stayed quiet for a little bit longer, there was something that he had been dying to say for years now. Something he had regretted not saying for years. 

“Poppy….I-”  
“There’s Babs!” Persephone suddenly said, letting go of Jerome’s hand to put on the policeman’s cap. Before getting out of the car, she leaned in towards Jerome and gave him a “good luck” kiss. “Let’s get ‘em, baby.” 

 

 

When Persephone walked into the GCPD, she couldn’t help but remember the feeling she had the first time she was present here. Arrested and trialed for a murder she didn’t commit, and the stares she got from the officers as she was suspected as a murderer. 

It still smelled the same as well. Steel and metal; the last time she was here, she could almost taste it in her mouth. She could vomit at the smell; God only knows how badly she wanted to get out. But not as badly as she wanted to kill all of them. Today was the day. Today was the day she was going to make these pigs pay. 

She looked up and saw Jerome walking into the commissioner’s office; she couldn’t remember the name. Essen, was it? Then Persephone knew what she had to do next. 

On cue, They raised their guns and started firing. Except for Persephone, she grabbed her knives and lunged at a frightened cop. Each time she dug her blade into someone else’s body, she could feel their very soul escape their body. There was happiness in her actions, happiness she hadn’t felt before. Happiness she never ever thought she would feel. 

Some people had escaped, she even saw a tall man in a white lab coat and glasses protect one of the women. How cute. They probably got away, or hid somewhere safe, but the goal wasn’t about killing everyone - as much as Persephone wanted to - the goal was to just make a bigger impact than before. They could afford to let a few people go. 

They had lost a couple of people by the time they were done, but all that mattered to Jerome was that Persephone was okay. Jerome sighed in relief as Persephone walked up the stairs. She passed by Robert, who had a camera ready to record their masterpiece. She turned to the camera and blew a kiss into the lense. 

Jerome smiled, she was covered in splattered blood; thankfully it wasn’t her own. Just like the first day they were reunited, there was something about seeing Persephone covered in blood, it did something to him. 

Taking the cops cap off and flinging it to the side, he took her by the waist and pulled her into a hungry kiss. A bit of blood transferred onto Jerome, but the cleanliness of his stolen uniform was the least of his worries. 

When they pulled apart, Persephone noticed that the commissioner was the only one left alive, strapped to a chair on top of a large desk. Jerome helped her up on the desk. She stood at the left of the commissioner while Jerome stood in front of her. 

“Hell of a first week you’re having, Commissioner,” Jerome said as he took his jacket off. “I wish I could tell you that things were going to get better for you….they’re not.” 

While Jerome ordered Robert to film closer and get a better angle of the whole room, Persephone put a hand on the back of the chair and traced the tip of her knife against the commissioners cheek. She giggled as the commissioner flinched away. 

“Looking good, baby,” Jerome said to Persephone, as he framed his fingers together to see if the angle was in fact, good.  
“Why are you doing this?” The commissioner asked. Persephone pulled her knife away, and tucked it in it’s holster.   
“What other reason is there other than to rule the world?” Persephone said. She took her hand and moved a curl out of the commissioner’s face. As to which, the latter flinched away again. “Make everyone fear us, all that bullcrap. But we’ll just settle for some dead cops and some PR.”

She let out a giggle, and then her smile fell instantly. 

“Kidding.”  
“Yeah, I get it. You’re just crazy!”  
“Crazy?” Jerome asked, cocking his head to the side. He walked forward, crouching down in front of the commissioner. “Look at us...you can see we’re not crazy.”  
“Very soon, you all will be dead. And the world will go on without you. You’ll be nothing. No one will even remember your names.”

Jerome let out an amused grunt as he looked at Persephone. She chuckled at the commissioner’s attempt to intimidate them, it was no use. 

“No,” Jerome said as he stood up. “That’s where you’re wrong, old lady.”  
“We’re gonna make the world remember what they did to us,” Persephone growled. “What they took away from us. We will leave a mark on this city.” 

Jerome leaned in close to the commissioner’s ear, getting closer as she tried to move away. 

“We will spread across it like a virus,” Jerome hissed. “Do you know why?”  
“There’s nothing more contagious than laughter!” Robert said. 

Suddenly, Jerome pulled out his gun and shot Robert in the gut. Robert fell back, and dropped the camera onto the floor. 

“My line,” Jerome said, turning back to the commissioner as Persephone couldn’t help but laugh at Robert’s sudden demise. “There’s nothing more contagious than laughter.”

Jerome let out loud, mocking laughs before the commissioner suddenly spat in his face. Persephone gasped, looking at Jerome’s face as she tried to read his expression. He licked his lips, blinking rapidly as if his brain was still trying to wrap around what just happened. 

“That was strangely pleasant,” Jerome said. He then leaned back in with a smile. “Do it again.”

But instead of doing it again, the commissioner leaned back and head butted Jerome in the nose. Persephone’s eyes grew wide as Jerome leaned back and groaned in pain. 

“That’s gonna leave a mark!” The commissioner said with a cocky tone. 

There was sudden rage in Persephone. How dare she lay hands…..forehead, onto Jerome. No one was allowed to do that. But then Jerome started to laugh. Blood spilled from his nose, as his smile only grew more sinister by the second. 

“You got me,” Jerome said. 

He looked at Persephone, and he could tell by the look on her face, she wanted a turn. Jerome stepped back, letting Persephone step in front of the commissioner took both of her knives back out. 

“My turn,” Persephone snarled, pointing the tips of the knives to herself. Then she let out a loud, chortle into the commissioner’s face. Making her remember the face that took her life. 

 

 

When Persephone was done, the commissioner was covered in stab wounds and blood. She stood up, wiping the blood from her hands onto the uniform. Leaving the body onto the ground, she saw Jerome picking up the camera. 

“Hello, Gotham City!” Jerome hollered. “We’re the Maniax! I’m Jerome, the...shot caller of our little gang. And this….is my future wife….”

He turned to Persephone. She looked at Jerome confused as he pointed the camera towards her. He offered his hand to her, and she took it with trust and a smile. He twirled her and raised her hand, showing off the blood that decorated her clothes. 

“The beautiful...Persephone Gates!”  
“Hi there,” Persephone said with a wave and a giggle. 

Then Jerome moved the camera so they both were in frame. 

“We’re here to spread the message of wisdom and hope!” Jerome said sarcastically. 

Suddenly they heard one of the cops wincing and whimpering in pain. It was distracting to say the least. Jerome pulled out his gun and made sure the cop was dead this time before continuing. He then brought the camera up closer to his face, as if he were to tell a secret. 

“You’re all prisoners. What you call sanity, is just a prison in your minds, that stops you from seeing that you’re just tiny little cogs, in a giant, absurd machine. WAKE UP!”   
“We were cogs once,” Persephone said, looking up at Jerome. “Trapped inside of Gotham’s machine. Rusted, and broken. Gotham’s machine wasn’t working with us around and they tried to erase us, but now…”  
“We’re free…..and you Gotham...you too, can be free. Just remember, to smile!” 

Jerome bent down to a dead cop’s body and started to play with the face to try and make it smile, while letting out a childish laugh. 

Suddenly they heard far away sirens, and that was their cue to leave. Jerome put the camera on the ground and they got in front of it again. 

“Don’t worry,” Persephone said as she and Jerome put the cops caps on. “We’ll be back very soon.”  
“Hang onto your hats folks,” Jerome said before Persephone got up from the floor. “Cause you ain’t seen nothing yet!”

Jerome let out a final, taunting laugh before turning off the camera. Leaving their biggest, and bloodiest mark, yet.


	9. Barney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the GCPD raid, Theo has a gift for Persephone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: this chapter contains suggestions of past rape and some words that may be triggering.

After the raid, Persephone had never felt more alive. When Theo recruited her, she full on expected to be an assassin and get paid to kill random people. Well, that is her current job, but she never thought that she’d be able attack the GCPD. And above all, she never thought she’d do it with the love of her life; Jerome. 

They escaped in an unmarked, dark car, and as Jerome carelessly and illegally drove - who knows why he didn’t let Persephone get behind the wheel, at least she can legally drive - Persephone couldn’t help but gush about the feeling. 

When she knew they had lost the cops, she leaned in and gave Jerome a passionate and hot kiss. A kiss that almost made Jerome crash the car. She laughed as Jerome swerved the car out and back into the lane. 

“Jesus!” Jerome chuckled as his cheeks turned red. “Should I pull over?”  
“I don’t want my first time with you in the back of a stolen car,” Persephone said with a side smirk. “It should be special.”  
“Any moment, anywhere, with you is special, baby.”

Persephone chuckled, leaning her head against the headrest of her seat. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breathe before opening her eyes again. 

“You good, princess?” Jerome asked.  
“Fan-fucking-tastic,” She replied. “What a rush!”  
“And this is only the beginning.”

It was then that Persephone had realized where they were. A run down, sect of Gotham called “The Narrows.” Persephone had never been in this part of Gotham, but she knew this place was dangerous and not a place you would want to walk around at night. 

“What are we doing here?” Persephone asked. “We still running from the cops?”  
“Well, just to be safe, sure!” Jerome shrugged. “But Theo planned something special for you.”  
“Planned? What is it? I’m not really fond of surprises, Jerome.”  
“Don’t worry, it’s a good surprise!”

Jerome pulled up to an abandoned office building. This building was so deep in what felt like the forgotten part of The Narrows, not even the homeless came around. 

When they got out of the car, Persephone looked up at the building. Feeling a bit uneasy, but as Jerome held a hand out for her, she felt a bit more relaxed. 

As they got closer to the top floor, they could hear a few male voices talking, laughing, and then one crying. 

Jerome opened the door for Persephone and she walked in to see her fellow colleagues, and Theo standing in the rundown, forsaken room, laughing as a crying man pleaded for his life. 

“Please! Please let me go, I have a family!”

Persephone froze in place as the voice clicked in her head. She could never forget that voice, even if she never heard it in its current state. 

When a fellow worker noticed Persephone and Jerome in the room, they tapped Theo on the shoulder and nodded their head towards them. 

“Ah, welcome!” Theo greeted the two young psychos. “Looks like you two had lots of fun.”  
“Oh we had loads of fun!” Jerome exclaimed as he and Persephone walked over to them. “Didn’t we princess?”  
“What’s going on?” Persephone asked. Theo had blocked her view of the man they had captured. Even though she had an inkling of who it was, Persephone still wanted to hear the reasoning for this.

Theo gently took Persephone’s hands in his, and it was like she was seeing a different side of him.

“Persephone, you’ve done more than exceed my expectations. I never thought that you could do the things you’ve done so fast. I thought you were just going to be one of my followers, but you….you’ve shown me that you deserve so much more.”

Theo stepped aside to view the guest they acquired, and Persephone could only think that this was a dream. 

There, tide to a chair, bruised, bloodied and beaten was her rapist who worked at Blackgate. A man she once feared, was now looking up at her with fear in his eyes, bloody holes in his legs, at a loss for words. 

The corner of Persephone’s mouth twitched in a smile, suddenly realizing the gift Theo was giving her. 

“Everybody out,” Persephone blurted out. She looked up at the group and smiled before continuing. “Please. I’d like some alone time with him. Except for you, Jerome.”  
“Oh, I’m always gonna be here for you, princess.” Jerome said. 

When her colleagues started to walk out of the room, Persephone took out her training knives, but Theo took them away from her and handed them to a colleague. Who in turn, handing him something wrapped in black cloth. 

“I think it’s time you had an upgrade,” Theo said, presenting it to Persephone. 

She unwrapped the cloth to reveal two larger black knives. She looked up at Theo in shock, turned into joy. She took the knives in her hands, the all black detailing on the handles to the straight black blade left her in awe. 

She wrapped her arms around Theo. Taking the older man by surprise, and weary that she might accidentally stab either of them. But alas, as she pulled away from him, they were left unscathed. 

He kissed the top of her head, and walked towards the door. But not before handing the cops wallet to Jerome. 

“Have fun.” Theo said, and the two were alone with the cop. 

Persephone took a deep breath as she looked at the cop, trying to thinking of the correct words or what she should do first in this situation.

“Sorry,” Persephone chuckled. “This is probably very shocking for you, isn’t it? I mean...it’s shocking to me, like….is this a dream? Am I so well rested, that I’m about to have the best dream of my life? Maybe...maybe I should stab myself to see, huh?”

The man’s eyes widened in anticipation as she brought her new knife close to her neck, But she took it away just as it was about to hit her skin. 

“Sike!” She said with a laugh. “I know this isn’t a dream. But for you….this is your nightmare. Like every single fucking night you came to my cell, and told me not to make a sound and be a good girl. You…..oh, you know what….I don’t think I ever got your name?”  
“Barney Wells,” Jerome said as he stood next to Persephone, holding the wallet open to read the cops ID. “6’2, 230 pounds….and look….a family man.”

Jerome pulled out the picture out of the wallet and gave it to Persephone. The picture showed a pretty blonde woman and two children smiling happily. 

“I don’t know about about you Jerome,” Persephone said. “But there’s something real shitty about someone raping a 14 year old while they have a beautiful family waiting for him at home!”  
“Please,” Barney pleaded. “Please let me go. My family, they need me!”  
“Do you rape her too? I mean, I’d probably save her and your kids, by killing you altright.”  
“You’d be doing everyone a favor, honestly,” Jerome shrugged.  
“No, no, please!” Barney cried. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t want to do it, I got dared to do it.”  
“Oh, you got dared to do it every single day, for a year? Or did you get dared to do it once and couldn’t get enough?”

She handed the knives to Jerome, and started to unbutton the top of her stole police uniform. She took the top off to reveal a black tank top and chucked it to the floor. 

“That’s it, huh?” Persephone said as she walked towards Barney. “Were you sad that your favorite inmate got sent to Arkham? That you couldn’t get enough of this underage, pussy?”

By this time, Persephone leaned over enough to show cleavage. Barney looked down once before looking up at her again. Persephone looked through her brows, gritting her teeth as she stared at him. 

“Please,” Barney said once again. “Whatever you do….my family can’t know.”

Persephone stood up straight with a smile, and turned back around to walk towards Jerome. She took one of the knives from him and turned to look at Barney. 

“All of Gotham’s going to know.” 

 

Theo and his employees were standing in the stairwell for quite sometime now, but they had heard all of Barney’s cries of anguish up until there was silence. 

Maybe after five minutes of silence, the door opened and Persephone and Jerome walked out, covered in more blood than before. Even blood was smeared across their faces. 

“Well that was fun,” Persephone said with a gleeful smile.  
“Oh yeah,” Jerome said, putting a hand on Persephone’s hip and kissing the back of her head.  
“What should we do with the body?” One of the employees asked.  
“Well….he doesn’t want any of his family to know about this….but I don’t care about what he wants. So…..just make sure all of Gotham knows.”  
“Now if you’ll excuse us...we have some unfinished business to attend to back at home.”

Jerome pulled Persephone along with him, and they walked down the steps and out of the building. 

Theo and the employees walked back into the room to find Barney on the floor. Multiple stab wounds in his body, his throat cut, his pants removed along with his genitals and the word rapist cut into his bare stomach. 

Hours alter, Barney’s body was found right in front of Blackgate.


	10. Hi Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome has some one on one time with his father, and Persephone finally meets James Gordon.

The night ended with Jerome and Persephone naked under the covers. They were probably a little too loud for the rest of the housemates likings, but that didn’t matter to them. This was their moment, and no one was going to interrupt them, or else there’d be hell to pay. 

Needless to say, It made Jerome utterly happy that Persephone trusted him enough to pleasure her. After being assaulted and raped so many times, Persephone’s trust in others, especially men, had faltered. But knowing that Persephone could trust him, it was the biggest achievement. 

The night also ended without Persephone’s need to use the gas to go to sleep. 

Since Theo brought her under his wing, there was always something that ached her brain kept her up at night. Her first night, she didn’t sleep at all. She tossed and turned all night; probably because she was in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar environment. 

Then, Theo administered the gas they used to get her out of Arkham to get herself to sleep. But not before he made her promise not to abuse, and depend on it. He needed her head clear and sober during the day. 

Even when she was reunited with Jerome, there was always something in the back of her mind and the bottom of her heart that always kept her up at night. Not that she didn’t love being with Jerome. She honestly couldn’t be happier. 

Speaking of Jerome, he even knew about the sleeping routine, and he even tried to convince Persephone to stop taking the gas, before. But one morning, Jerome found out that Persephone went the whole night without a wink of sleep, he knew that there was nothing he could do. He didn’t want her to suffer - thank goodness that they didn’t have any priorities during that specific day - and if the gas helped her, then he was all right with that. 

Every night, she needed to use it. 

But after that day, she didn’t feel the need to. In fact, she forgot to use it, entirely. Jerome didn’t even remind her because he was 100% sure that she wouldn’t forget a routine she was always on top of. 

But she was actually able to fall asleep with no problem. She was so surprised the next morning, she didn’t know what the reason for it was. Maybe it was because of the adrenaline she had during the day was so high that she crashed that night. Or, maybe it was because she was finally able to get her hands on the GCPD. That raid was a part of getting back at who turned their back on her, and maybe it was the reason she was able to get a good night sleep. 

Or...maybe it was because she and Jerome had passionate love making the night before? 

Knowing now that Persephone didn’t need to rely on the gas to get a good night’s sleep, made Jerome incredibly happy. However, this was the only one night, so now Jerome needed to make sure that she would never need it ever again. 

 

The next morning was something special. Not only was Persephone going to finally meet her apparent future father-in-law, but Jerome was finally going to get a well deserved one on one with his estranged father. 

She waited in Jerome’s father’s apartment with anticipation, standing near the door as Jerome sat nearby. What also made this day special, was that she and Jerome were alone. She was never allowed to go anywhere alone, and she expected Tabitha or any other guard, but to her surprise, Theo trusted in her to get the “job” done. 

Besides, Tabitha probably wouldn’t want to be the third wheel anyway. 

When Paul Cicero walked in, she had to hold herself back in order not to jump him right away. However, he stopped right in front of Persephone, sensing his presence and could probably smell her. 

Using an old tie she found in the apartment, she wrapped it around Paul’s neck. Jerome got up from his seat, and walked his way over to his father.

“Mornin’ dad,” Jerome said. “Long time...no see….”

Jerome laughed menacingly in his Paul’s ear. His eyes grew wild; he didn’t need his magic psychic powers to know what was going to happen next. 

After Persephone physically and orally handicapped Paul Cicero, Jerome sat in a chair across from his father, while Persephone stood nearby. 

“So, how ya doing?” Jerome jokingly asked. “Ah, silent treatment eh? Well, things have been pretty damn good for me dad. I’m sure you’ve heard the news. Not like you can see it. I’d like to introduce you to someone special.”

Persephone walked over to Paul’s side, smirking as the blind man tried to shift a bit further from her as he felt her presence. 

“Dad, I’d like you to meet your daughter-in-law...Persephone Gates.”  
“Hi dad,” Persephone taunted. She crouched down and hugged Paul tightly, making him whimper in fear. “So nice to finally meet you. I’m so happy to be apart of this loving family.”

Persephone got up and crossed her arms as she walked back and leaned against a nearby wall. 

“Ain’t she sweet?” Jerome said with a smile. “I always did have a sweet tooth. Now, let me tell you a story. You remember Kansas City, dad? The circus went through town, every spring right around my birthday.”

Suddenly, Jerome’s coy and sinister smile dropped, and Persephone knew that now it was getting serious. She clenched her jaw, a bit fearful to where the story was heading. 

“There was this guy, him and mom used to drink and fornicate and beat the crap out of me. They would make the whole night out of it. And I remember one time….”

Jerome got up from the chair, and put his hands in his pockets.

“It was my ninth birthday. Him and mom had just finished round one of boozing, boning, and beating up Jerome, and they had decided to take a little break. Anyway….”

He walked over to Persephone, and she handed him one of her knives.

“I was outside the trailer and you were there. And you said, ‘Why are you crying, Jerome?’

‘It’s my birthday, and my mom and the snake guy are beating me!’

And then you said, ‘This world doesn’t care about you or anyone else, Jerome. Better to realize that now.’ And that was it.”

With sarcastic anger, Persephone clapped her gloved hands. 

“Wow,” Persephone scoffed. She walked over to Paul, and placed her hands firmly on his shoulders. “You sure win world’s best dad award, don’t you?”  
“See,” Jerome said, marching up to his father and holding up the knife. He leant down so that his face was close to his fathers and continued. “There’s this guy, dad, he believes in me, he thinks I’m gonna be a star. And after tonight, all of Gotham will see that too. Well, except for you, cause you’ll be dead.”

When Jerome untied the tie around Paul’s mouth, Paul spoke Jerome’s name, but Jerome cut him off out of anger. 

“Is this the part where you say how sorry you are? Hm? How you should have believed in me, how it’s not too late to start again? News flash, dad….”

Jerome grabbed Paul by his collar and menacingly pulled him closer. 

“It’s too late.”  
“You don’t have to do this,” Paul whimpered. “I was a bad father, but I did love you. To kill me for that-”

Jerome let go of Paul and started to chortle with amusement. Persephone took a momentary breathe. Taking in the excitement. Yeah, hearing Jerome’s troubled past with his father made her sad and angry at Jerome’s father, but knowing that Jerome was going to get revenge, and witnessing a more threatening darker side to Jerome, sent electricity through her body. 

“That’s not why I’m gonna kill you!” Jerome exclaimed. He walked over to the cutlery table a picked up the Arkham Asylum blueprints and a stack of letters. “Plans to Arkham Asylum...and look at these!”

It was like Jerome suddenly forgot that Paul was blind, which Persephone couldn’t help but side smirk and put a hand on her hip. Jerome walked over and tapped Paul’s bald head with the letters. He shifted through the letters, throwing them haphazardly on the ground. 

“Letters between you and your troubled son. Innocent at first glance, but Detective Gordon, you remember him, right? He revealed, little bumps. A secret message between you and your son, discussing my escape!”

Jerome threw the letters in the air and walked back over to the table. He picked up a canister and held it in the air.

“And finally, the knockout gas used to disable the orderlies. ‘Cause you see, dad….”

He put the canister back down and picked up the chair he was previously in. He brought it closer to his father, and turned it around. So when he sat back down, he leaned forward against the backing of the chair. 

“This guy I was telling you about, he’s the one who broke me out of Arkham. And he doesn’t want anyone to know about that, obviously. So….the police will find these letters, and they’ll think….’the blind old fool really loved his son, what a wonderful father….there won’t be a dry eye in the house!’”  
“They’ll never believe it.” Paul weakly said.   
“Ah, sure they will,” Persephone said, patting Paul’s shoulder. “Gotham’s cops are dumb.”

Persephone walked around Paul, and stood by Jerome. 

“Now come on, baby. Let’s cut this old fart up and let’s go.”  
“Sorry you’re gonna miss my big night, dad,” Jerome said, getting up from his seat and pushing the chair away. “But hey, you’re psychic. So tell me….do I kill?”  
“You….will be a curse upon Gotham,” Paul began. Suddenly, there was anger in his voice. Almost like he was threatening Jerome. “Children will wake from sleep, screaming at the thought of you. Your legacy will be death, and madness!”

Jerome leaned so close to his father and laughed darkly in his face before turning to Persephone. 

“How bout it, Princess?” Jerome asked. “That sound good?”

But Persephone didn’t answer. Instead, she was staring right at Paul’s eyes, which although, Paul was obviously blind, it looked and felt like Paul was staring right back at her. 

This made Jerome worry. He walked over to Persephone, placing a hand on her shoulder but she was still staring at Paul. His demeanor and energy seemed to be changing. With Jerome, he looked more hateful, but as he stared at Persephone, he looked and felt more….sad and melancholic. 

“You….” Paul said. “My dear, you….will be plunged into darkness and utter sadness. Oh my....I can feel your very heart break in my own chest. Persephone….run before it’s too late. Save yourself from the horrid path you’ve been set upon. He is looking for you...waiting for you to realize where you’re meant to be. Or suffer the greatest heartbreak you will come to face.”

This rattled Persephone to her bones, but this would only piss off Jerome even further. 

“Nice try,” Jerome hissed, He looked down at Persephone, putting a finger under her chin to make her look up at him. “Persephone and I belong with each other. And I’m never going to break her heart.” 

Persephone couldn’t help but feel a bit uneasy. But for the moment, she brushed it off, and leaned up to kiss Jerome on the lips. Afterwards, she pulled away, and nodded to him.

“Well dad,” Jerome said, walking towards Paul. “Say hi to mom for us!”

Jerome went to finally kill Paul, but suddenly, there was a knock at the door. 

“GCPD,” A voice hollered. 

Jerome covered Paul’s mouth to stop him from screaming. Jerome looked over at Persephone and motioned for her to come over. Then there was another knock. 

“Mr. Cicero, it’s detective Gordon,” They said. “We need to speak with you about your son!”

Persephone snuck the gas with a trigger under Paul’s sleeve, and then Jerome quickly stabbed Paul once in the eye and in the neck. Unfortunately they couldn’t stop Paul from crying out in pain. They needed to hide. 

They hopped out onto the fire escape and back into the hallway. By the time James Gordon and his partner got into Paul’s apartment, finding Paul with his eye and neck split open, Jerome and Persephone were safe in the hallway. 

Now they could just get out and run, but then that wouldn’t be fun, now would it?

When they heard coughing and James calling out to his partner, they knew their plan had worked. They watched from afar as James pulling his currently drugged partner out of the apartment, and when they saw them lying on the floor, James struggling to focus, Jerome came out from hiding, whistling a jaunty pop goes the weasel tune and walked towards them. 

“Detective Gordon,” Jerome said. “Old pal….I bet that gas sure packs a wallop, huh?”

James tried to attack, but thankfully for the gas, he was too weak while Jerome took the gun away from him. James helplessly laid against Jerome’s chest; When he patted James’ cheek, there was a sudden surge of energy and got his hands around Jerome’s throat. 

“I’m sensing anger,” Jerome croaked as James pushed him against the door frame.   
“You killed Sarah Essen,” James horsley said. Which Jerome nodded with a smile. “Now...I’m gonna kill you!”

With a chuckle, Jerome held up the gun to James’ head.   
“Don’t shoot him,” Persephone said as she walked down the hallway. “We need him alive.”

James turned to see Persephone coming towards them, which allowed Jerome to pistol whip him across the face to get him away. 

“James Gordon,” Persephone said as James looked up at her. She got down, so she could get closer to him. “So nice to meet you. I just wanted to say thank you…..thank you for reuniting me with the love of my life.”

She put a hand against James cheek tenderly, before knocking him out with a punch. 

Now that Paul was out of the way, all that was left was tonight’s big event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sure you all know what's going to happen in the next chapter.


	11. The Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome and Persephone take over the Children's Hospital Gala

It was time for their next, and most important line of business. Cause an uproar at the Children’s Hospital Gala.

Jerome had gone under the alias “The Great Rodolfo,” and Persephone was his assistant. The plan was this:  
Trap the audience in the gala while distracting them with their magic act  
Threaten Bruce Wayne’s life.  
Theo Galavan swoops in to save the day making him look like a hero

Seems simple enough. But as she and Jerome got ready for tonight, Persephone couldn’t help but feel uneasy of all this. Ever since they escaped the gassed up clutches of Jim Gordon, Paul Cicero’s “Prediction” echoed in her mind.

She knew she should just brush it off, but there was something about the look in his blind eyes that sent chills up and down her spine. It felt her uneasy, and worried.

Standing in her room, wearing her black and red sequin and jeweled unitard, she played with the feathered headpiece. She couldn’t help but think of what this possible heartbreak could be. But there was only one possibility.

The very thought of Jerome coming to harm frightened her to her bones. But the thought of him dying…..

“How do I look?” Jerome exclaimed, pulling Persephone out of her negative thoughts.

Persephone looked up and saw Jerome in full costume. Fake beard and all.

“You okay?” Jerome asked, noticing the distraught look on her face. He took off his top hat, and walked over to Persephone.  
“I guess I’m not a fan of the beard,” Persephone shrugged with a chuckle.  
“No, there’s something wrong?”

Persephone looked up, but she pursed her lips to stifle a laugh. It’s amazing what some facial hair could do to a person’s identity. Half of Jerome's face was covered in fake hair, she couldn’t take him seriously.

Jerome ripped the fake beard off, but winced in pain immediately afterwards. Maybe he used too much glue.

“I just….what your dad said earlier,” Persephone admitted as she put the headpiece down. “He said that I would suffer the greatest heartbreak.”  
“Now come on, Pops,” Jerome said, flashing her a cheeky grin. “I would never break your heart.”  
“Not on purpose, anyway. The greatest heartbreak I can possibly think of is 1. When my parents were killed and 2…..if you were killed. I can barely handle the idea of you getting hurt by that wretched whore! But can you promise me that you getting killed can’t happen?”  
“You want honesty? I don’t know. I don’t know if we can make it out alive, let alone myself. But that’s what’s so great about what we now do. Escaping death, being the bringers of madness and chaos! We can’t have our freedom without the madness, baby.”

Jerome stroked her cheeks with his palms gingerly, but that still didn’t ease Persephone’s poor head, and Jerome could see that.

“Look, baby, I understand why you’re so worried. But do you really believe in that old man’s whack job predictions? They’re long tales used to take in the money of people who want to look forward to a false future.”  
“So why tell me I’m going to suffer? Why does my heart have to break!?”  
“We were going to kill him! That was his last chance to get in our heads, don’t let him get to yours. You’re stronger than that. Look, all we have to do is follow the plan….we make the billionaire baby wet his pants, Galavan gives the baby his bottle, we get arrested but run off into freedom. That’s all.”  
“But if something goes wrong-”  
“I know, I know. I’m worried too. But you said before, as long as we’re protecting each other, no one can stop us.”

Persephone nodded, finally finding comfort in Jerome’s words. Jerome leaned down and kissed the top of Persephone’s head, happy that she could feel at ease. Jerome walked over to the window, looking out to what would be theirs in no time.

“Sure, it might not end in the way we want, but in just a few hours, Gotham will know exactly what we’re capable of. We’ll escape, and run rampant again! But before that….”

Jerome turned and walked back towards Persephone. Taking her left hand in his and stroking the backside softly.

“Do you still want to get married?”  
“Well, yeah!” Persephone said. “When you asked me, I meant my answer. You’re the only one I see my future with, and no one else.”  
“Then let’s get married. Right after we escape, let’s kidnap a priest and make it official!”  
“You really mean it?”  
“I meant what I said when I asked if you would marry me. It wasn’t just a cute thing kids do, it was real. Persephone, you are everything to me. I love you.”  
“You….is that the first time you’ve said that to me?”  
‘Yeah….yeah it is. I lost my chance to say it when they took you away from me.”

Persephone brought a hand up and stroked his cheek. Brushing his ear against her thumb.

“But I always felt it...I love you too.”

Persephone wrapped her arms around Jerome’s neck and pulled him towards her in a kiss. All her worries were now out the window and run over by traffic. After all, who would believe that silly old man anyway?

 

* * *

 

Hours later, they were backstage at the Children’s Hospital Gala, waiting to be called up by Jim Gordon’s supposed lover. She was quite the looker. Too bad she wouldn’t be spared if she got in the way.

When it was her cue, she wheeled the large and colorful cupboard onto the stage and waited for the spotlight.

The audience ate their performance up, and believed them ten fold. Thank goodness Jerome actually knew how to perform magic. He used to make all sorts of flowers appear out of nowhere and gift them to Persephone when they were children.

Persephone couldn’t believe how stupid and blind these people were. All it took was a little fake facial hair and pretty a mask that didn’t even cover all of Persephone’s face, and they were all being fooled.

It wasn’t until Jerome killed Deputy Mayor, Harrison Kane, that things really started to go down. Once Jerome threw the knife into Harrison Kane’s chest, the undercover guards opened fire. Chaos erupted, and people were either being taken hostage, or mercilessly killed.

Both Persephone and Jerome chortled at everyone’s dismay and agony. They turned to each other as they took off their masks and headwear. They walked over to each other with grins on their faces of pure joy and love. Persephone clutched Jerome’s neck while the latter had hands on her back to bring her closer, and the two kissed while blood continued to spill.

Then, they were interrupted when Jim Gordon's "bit on the side," was brought to them. Jerome said that she’d be a great hostage. So the cronies took her and strapped her against the wheel of death while Jerome took her phone and called old Jim Boy.

It was revealed to Jim that they were broadcasting the event live to every news station Gotham had to offer. They showcased the woman taken hostage; surely that was enough to aggravate Jim Gordon, just what they wanted.

After making their demands, Jerome laughed into the phone and hung up.

“Enough!”

Suddenly, Theo stood up. Making himself stand out as he puffed his chest out in pride,

“You need to pack up your pathetic little sideshow and leave.”  
“Is that right?” Jerome said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.  
“It may be presumptuous to speak for all the citizens of Gotham, but we are sick of you! You’re a small, vicious man with a pathetic need for attention.”

Suddenly, Persephone’s little show smile faded a bit. She knew Theo was only acting, but she wasn’t fond of him calling Jerome “pathetic.”

“Enough man,” Theo continued. “For God’s sakes, enough.”  
“I’m curious to see what your leverage is here, Mr…..”  
“Theo Galavan.”

Persephone held back a giggle as Theo blatantly turned to the camera and announced his name. It almost seemed too fake.

“Well, Mr. Theo Galavan, if you don’t sit down, I’m gonna shoot ya. In the face! And then my fiance will chop you up, and throw you in the ocean.”

Jerome walked around Theo, making the older man turn his back to Persephone. Big mistake. She picked up the hammer that laid on the ground, and held it up against her shoulder as she walked behind him.

“I know there’s some human decency left in you,” Theo said, which Jerome didn’t believe in obviously. “If you need to take a hostage, take me. But let these people go home to their families. To their children!”

Then, as directed earlier, Persephone whacked Theo in the head. Effectively knocking him out.

 

* * *

 

As Jerome continued to terrorize the hostages, Persephone slowly spun the wheel of death out of boredom.

“What’s your name?” Persephone asked out of curiosity. As to which, she just got an upside down, raised eyebrow. “Come on, I’m not going to kill you!”  
“You’re literally spinning my on the wheel of death!” She exclaimed as Persephone continued to slowly spin the wheel.  
“Okay, well, if things go correctly, then you won’t have to die.”

When Persephone stopped the wheel upright again, the woman took a deep breathe, giving Persephone one last glance.

“Leslie Thompkins,” She answered. “I was there when you raided the GCPD.”  
“We had our reasons,” Persephone shrugged. “But that’s a secret!”

Then, Leslie kicked her in the gut. Jerome turned in surprise when he heard Persephone groan in pain. Then she laughed, giving Leslie a big smile.

“I like you,” Persephone said. “At least you fight back.”  
“Now now, ladies,” Jerome said as he walked over and wrapped an arm around Persephone’s waist. He pressed his lips against the side of Persephone’s head before continuing. “Remember to play nice. It’s hasn’t even been ten minutes.”  
“Nice to meet ya, Leslie. You can call me, Poppy.”

Jerome pulled away from Persephone and the two went back to facing the fearful crowd.

“Well, I think it’s time for tonight's first official victim,” Jerome announce into the microphone. “Whom you all know and love. The poor rich boy...parents murdered in an ally, and my favorite volunteer. Where is Bruce Wayne!?”

There was silence for a moment. Then Jerome continued.

“You know we’re orphans too Bruce; we killed our parents though. At least that’s what the newspapers say. Where are you hiding!?”

Then Jerome came up with the idea to take the butler hostage. The guards went over to Bruce’s butler and pointed their guns at him.

“Last chance Bruce, but it’s about to get butler brainy out here.”

After a few seconds, Bruce ran out from behind the curtain and up to Alfred in tears. As Jerome want up to them, taking Bruce by the neck, there was something inside of Persephone that…..felt a little uncomfortable? She couldn’t very hit it on the nose...maybe it was because he was a bit younger than them. He was still legally a child; but she did feel like she and Bruce had the death of their parents in common. That, and they were both filthy rich. The only difference is, Persephone was framed, and Bruce got to tell his sob story.

But there was also panic as Jim Gordon came out of the shadows, pointing his gun towards Jerome. This wasn’t a part of the plan. They were only supposed to take Bruce hostage, not threaten him with a knife to the throat.

“Jerome,” Persephone said. But before she could get Jerome to get back on track, she was hit in the head from behind.

The groaned in pain as she clutched her throbbing head. She looked up, momentarily angry at who dared attacked her, but then what she saw next….she couldn’t believe.

Theo had stabbed Jerome through the neck and brought him down to the floor of the stage. He was saying something to him, but Persephone couldn't hear.

Theo turned to look at Persephone, the shock and disbelief on her face as she stared at Jerome’s now dead body.

For the moment, Theo felt guilty. He knew that the two were in love, but he couldn’t stand the fact that Jerome was getting off track, and took the spotlight.

When Theo took a step closer to her, Persephone finally looked up at him. The look in her eyes changed so fast, Theo had to take his step back. Then Persephone noticed that the cops had come into the hall. She looked around, she was surrounded, and alone.

She looked up at Theo; all she wanted to do now was beat the hell out of Theo and kill him. But if she even made a move towards him, they’d probably gun her down. She wanted her revenge, but she needed to live for that to happen.

She needed to run.


	12. Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone needs a lead, and someone is there to help.

Persephone was able to escape through a hatch in the floor with no problem. As much as she wanted to go and fight back, she knew she needed to be alive and “well” in order to get revenge on Theo. And as much as she wanted to stop running just for a second, she just couldn’t. She didn’t have time for a break right now.

Within the hour she was able to dodge the cops and any witnesses that might recognize her in her costume, and sneak into her room through the window.

As quietly as she could, she changed out of her costume, and packed a bag. She packed a change of clothes and a bunch of the knockout gas, and a couple cases of bullets. She kept her knives and a gun on her belt. She also took a map of Gotham that showed under and above ground.

She didn’t need to pack much, not where she planned to go.

Before she could hop out the window, her bedroom door opened. She dropped her bag as she whipped around and pulled out her gun, but there in the door was was Tabitha, and Barbara behind her in the hallway.

“Did you know?” Persephone exclaimed, not lowering her gun when Tabitha took a step forward. “Did you know that Theo was going to kill him!?”

“No,” Tabitha said, shaking her head. “I swear; I mean I know he doesn’t like it if we go off course, but….I didn’t expect this, you have to believe me!”

Persephone looked for an ounce of dishonesty in Tabitha’s eyes, but she couldn’t find it. Persephone has every reason not trust Tabitha now, but she still put her gun away with a begrudging sigh.

“He said that I deserved more,” Persephone said. “He gave me Barney Well, these fucking knives so that I could gain his trust. He lied to me!”

With furrowed brows, Tabitha felt such guilt as a tear fell down Persephone’s cheek. She quickly wiped it away with a sniffle before continuing.

“I’m leaving, if you couldn’t tell. Don’t follow me.”

Persephone turned before Tabitha could say anything. Tabitha bit her lip before walking out of the room.

“I bet Jerome would still be alive if I went in her place,” Barbara said.

Before they could take a step further, her head was pushed into the wall. She was turned around, and Persephone was holding her down against the wall by putting her arm against her chest and holding her knife to her throat.

“I bet you’d be dead if you were in my place!” Persephone hissed. “You know why Theo sent me? Because I was the best in his eyes! I was the heavy hitter; I brought heads home; I spilled the blood that Theo wanted; Theo trusted ME! And maybe that’s all a lie now, but what are you? Theo chose me because he knew I could kill ANYONE who got in my way. Theo only chose you because you fucked the head cop and went a little crazy. You’re NOTHING compared me!”

Tabitha put her hands on Persephone’s shoulders, trying to  softly get her to calm down. Persephone pushed Barbara back against the wall before stepping away from her. She looked once at Tabitha, before giving Barbara one last threatening look before going back to her room to escape.

But she would be back for her revenge.

  


* * *

  
  


Persephone went underground. She travelled through the sewers in order not to get caught. She followed the underground map carefully, she wouldn’t want to get out in the middle of the city where she’d easily be caught.

When she got to the manhole she needed to get to, she hesitated. She wasn’t sure if she was mentally or emotionally prepared to be here, but this was the only place where she could hide.  She put the map in her bag and climbed up the ladder. When she opened the manhole, there was nobody in the street. After she closed up the manhole, she put her hood up and started to walk. Thanks to her all black clothing, and avoiding all street lights, she should be hidden with no problem.

She walked for about five minutes before reaching her destination. She took a moment to look at the location. It brought back a lot of memories. Memories that were good, and memories that were incredibly horrible. Memories of [ home ](http://coalsunflowers.tumblr.com/post/177742092831).

But she couldn’t dwell on it any further, at least not in the open. She walked up to the front door, and searched for the key hidden in a fake rock.

But she didn’t need it. When she went to go open the door, it was already unlocked. She tucked the key in her pocket and took out one of her knives. She slowly walked into the house, locking the door behind her, and she went to the drawer by the door before dropping off her backpack. She pulled out a tiny flashlight, and used it to light her way as she kept her guard up as she walked around the house.

She walked as quietly as she could. She searched in every room and every corridor, under every piece of furniture, until she found a hobo hiding sleeping in a tub in one of the bathrooms. She didn’t waste any time. She murdered the hobo in cold blood, leaving the body draining its blood.

After she made sure she was alone and retrieved her backpack. There was only one place she wanted to go. She went to her room, but it was only to look for something important.

She went to her bedside table drawer and pulled out a toy [ ring ](https://www.ebay.com/itm/TOY-HEART-JEWEL-RINGS-GIRLS-PRINCESS-LOOT-GIFTS-FAVOR-BIRTHDAY-PARTY-BAG-FILLERS-/252801927528). A plastic, fake diamond ring, that was red and shaped like a heart. The kind of toy ring you’d put in kids party favors. It was the ring Jerome gave to Persephone the night he “proposed” to her. It was an adjustable ring, so it could still fit on her ring finger. Just only barely. When she put in on, she walked out of her room and walked towards her parents bedroom.

After a few moments, she opened the door, and saw her parents gigantic king bed. Though she was still in the dark - she didn’t want to alert any passersby who knew whose house this was - she could still see the bed in the moonlight.

She placed her backpack on the ground and got in the middle of the bed. She laid on her back, placing fingers on the toy ring. Now was the time for her to breakdown.

And breakdown, she did.

All the anger and torment she had to delay, she was finally able to let out. She lost so much in so little time. First her loving parents, and now the love of her life. Just hours ago, she and Jerome were planning on finally getting married. And now he was dead. She was truly alone.

How she missed having his arms around her like he did every night. He would hold her as if he was afraid to let her go. Maybe they should have held each other tighter; or maybe they should have headed Paul Cicero’s prediction and warning. And she should have listened to her gut earlier; then Jerome would be here. They’d be married, and “live happily ever after.”

She had one last chance at happiness and it was taken away from her. Taken away by Theo Galavan.

Oh, he would get his. And she’d be the one to give it to him.

  


* * *

  


She tossed and turned for a short while before she decided that maybe it would be a good idea to use the gas. The very thing she needed was a long sleep and crying her eyes out wasn’t really working.

She got up from the bed and got the flashlight. As she stood up she looked for the power button, but before she turned it on, she felt something weird in the air. She didn’t feel alone, she felt that there was someone else in the house with her. The Cops? Theo’s henchmen?

She quickly retrieved both of her knives and the gun and walked towards the door. The last time she felt that someone was invading her home, she was unprepared. Now, she wasn’t going to go anywhere without her weapons.

She took a breathe; hesitating to open it the door. If someone was indeed intruding, she was at the risk of dying, and therefore wouldn’t fulfill her need to get revenge on Theo. But then she remembered that this was exactly what she was training for. She knew in her heart that she was the best assassin on Theo’s team. The real challenge would be if she sent Tabitha to take her out. So if this was someone from Theo’s team, she was sure she’d make it out alive. But if this was a cop...well, the least she could do is put up a fight.

She cocked the gun, and as quietly as she could, she opened the bedroom door. She let out a relieved sigh when no one was in the hallway; she was safe for now. With her gun at the ready, she continued to make her way around the upper floor.

When she made sure the upper floor was clear, she made her way towards the stairs.  When she made it halfway down the stairs, a figure dressed in black was walking towards the front door. She took out her knife and threw it towards the figure. The knife hit the door, making the figure stop and freeze in fear.

“Don’t move,” Persephone said, keeping her gun up. “Put your hands up and turn around. Slowly!”

The person compiled, but Persephone could barely make out the face. It looked familiar, but they were still in the dark.

“Who are you?” She asked.  
“Hey Poppy,” They said in a man’s voice.

Persephone’s eyes grew wide in shock as she recognized the voice. She took out the flashlight and shone it in the mans face. Still keeping the gun pointed at him,

“[ Danny ](http://jaysoffer.tumblr.com/post/167623418741/jay-centric-episodes-1x10-2x03-3x07-3x17) !?” She exclaimed. He winced as the light shone in his eyes as he put the hood down. Daniel Bailey was another henchmen working with Theo. He was a few years older than Persephone, but had been with Theo for years. “Did Theo send you!?”  
“No! I came on my own terms.”  
“Take your shirt off.”  
“Uh...what?”  
“I want to see if you’re wearing a wire!”

Danny lifted his shirt up and Persephone pointed the flashlight to his stomach. She sighed with relief when she found he was clear, and she put her gun down. She walked towards him, making him step back until his back hit the door. He thought she was going to do something to him, like hit him. But instead, she only needed to dislodge the knife from the door.

She then checked the doorknob, it wasn’t broken, so he must have just picked it. At least she could still lock it. Afterwards, she held the flashlight in between them, pointing it upwards to that the both of their faces would be illuminated.

“What the hell are you doing here!?” Persephone asked. “How did you even find me?”  
“I was home when you left and I followed you. I just felt guilty for you, and…..Theo shouldn’t have done that. What are you planning on doing now?”  
“Honestly….I don’t know. All I know is that I need to kill him.”  
“I can help you. I dropped off something for you in the kitchen, I think you can use it.”

Persephone followed him into the kitchen; he picked up something small and black and handed it over it to her. It was a cellphone. She placed the flashlight up on the counter still *pointed up to the ceiling so that the whole room had a little bit of light. She looked at the phone with a cocked eyebrow before looking up at Danny.

“A cell phone?” Persephone asked.  
“A burner,” Danny answered. “It’s cheap and temporary, and if someone is tracking you, you can just throw it out.”  
“Um….thanks? I guess…”  
“I took photos of Theo’s plans with it. They’re dated and addressed. Tomorrow, he’s going to  blackmail that Oswald guy to kill the mayoral candidates. The rest of his plans are on there too, and if anything changes, I can text it to you.”  
“Why? Why are you putting your life on the line for me? If Theo, or anybody else finds out, you’re going to get killed!”  
“I know. But….I respect you so much, and Theo betrayed you. I couldn’t just sit by and do nothing. Besides….even if I didn’t do this for you, I’m easily disposable anyways.”

Persephone smiled a bit. Danny was always a good guy to her, and very respectful too; but she didn’t expect this from him. She thanked him by surprising him with a hug.”

“I should leave before someone starts wondering. You gonna be okay?”  
“I think so,” Persephone said as she pulled away. “I...want to be alone right now. But...can you do me a favor?”  
“What’s up?”  
“I need you to exit through the cellar. There’s a door down there that leads into the sewer. I can’t have anyone see who comes and goes.”  
“Is that why you’ve been using a flashlight instead of turning on the lights? Well, it’s understandable.”  
“And one more thing….I need you to take a body with you.”  
“Uh, what? You already killed someone!?”  
“It was just a squatter, Dan, don’t worry.”

She grabbed the flashlight form the counter and had him follow her to where the dead squatter was. He helped her down the stairs and down to the cellar, where she showed him the door that leads into the sewer.

He just needed to dump it into the sewer and be on his way. With that, they hugged goodbye, and he was gone. She took one more sigh as she tucked the phone away, and made her way back upstairs.  

At least now she had a lead.

At least there was someone there for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *i don't know anyone else does this, but i do it often and it works lol


	13. Scorned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone meets a new ally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year everyone! hope everyone enjoyed their holiday! did everyone see the first episode of the new season! let me know what you thought of it. 
> 
> anyway, im sorry i havent been active for so long, i've been working hard studying but i've finally finished my AA. I can't wait to do more of the things i love to do, and that includes this fic. to celebrate, i went a bit long with this one. hope you all enjoy!

The following morning was hard for Persephone. She was able to sleep well, but unfortunately, she had forgotten where she was for the moment. For a short while, she felt relaxed and at ease. But when she realized that Jerome wasn’t there by her side, she remembered where she was, and what she lost, her mind was all in a whirl. She was happy that she was home, but she was still alone. 

All of her loved ones were dead. 

On the plus side, there was hot water running through the pipes. The money for the water must have been taken out of her parent's bank accounts even after all these years. She was able to take a long shower, and she changed into her change of clothes she packed from the night before.

After she was done, she went downstairs to look for food. But as she walked down the stairs, she couldn’t help but eye the living room. So instead, she walked into the room, her eyes immediately falling on the faint blood stains on the rug. She could tell that whoever’s job was to clean up the mess tried a lot, but there was still a faint, pink stain in the white rug. 

Her legs led her to the spot where she was eight years ago. She got on her knees and her mind played that very night. It wasn’t like she could forget that night, it was engraved in her head forever. Maybe that’s what Zach wanted. To make her feel guilty for not being able to protect her parents. 

Well, he was successful. She hated herself for doing nothing. That was the whole point of her training with her father was so that she knew how to protect herself and others. And then she couldn’t even protect Jerome. The very thing she devoted herself to doing ever since she was reunited with Jerome. All that talk about never losing each other, and protecting each other, she failed. 

She failed her parents. She failed Jerome. 

She took a deep breath as she wiped her tears away. She wasn’t going to let Theo go. If Danny was telling the truth, all she needed to do was wait for his text or call. 

While she waited, she might as well look for something to eat. However, there was no food. There wasn’t even a scrap of condiments left. She’d have to go and look for food, but it’s not like she can just show up in the grocery store or walk around in the street willy-nilly. She was still wanted for framed murder, and for that fucking mess at the Gala. But she needed to eat. 

The only thing she could do was to go undercover and steal some food. 

Maybe she should have stolen some food before leaving the penthouse. 

Her routine for the next few days was receiving texts from Danny, and look for food, which was going surprisingly well, seeing as how she never had to be a thief. Unless you count kidnapping Aubrey James as burglary. 

But when she wasn’t crying about the people taken away from her at night, looking for food, and reading messages from Danny, she had nothing else to do. In her “free” time, she was antsy and restless. At least at Theo’s, she had things planned and knew what her day was going to be.

But then she thought, she hadn’t danced or flipped over a chair in a while. Not even while she stayed at Theo’s place. Well, she got the opportunity to flip and do something similar while she was training, but otherwise, she hadn’t done anything acrobatic or ballet related in years. 

Maybe it was time to see if she still had it. 

The only thing was, she couldn’t play any music, and still couldn’t draw the curtains to let any sun in. She couldn’t even turn on any lights, so she was literally dancing in the dark. Dressed in her mother’s clothes, she decided that the best place to go was the cellar. There were no windows for a passerby to spy on her, and it was underground, and the walls were soundproof. 

 

 

Danny updated her on not only what Theo was planning, but on the news as well. She didn’t have cable to watch the news, or a newspaper to keep up with, so thankfully, Danny was her news anchor for the time being. 

Oswald Cobblepot was getting into loads of trouble by the police, thanks to Theo. He wasn’t wanted for anything yet, but he was being heavily watched by them. Poor guy wasn’t going to get out of this unscathed; yet another pawn in Theo’s traps. 

After a few days of nothing form Persephone, Danny called. 

“You sure it’s okay to talk?” Persephone asked.   
“It’s all right,” Danny said. “I’m alone right now. How long until you make your move?”  
“I just need to get Theo alone,” Persephone said. “I can’t show up in public, or back at the penthouse.”  
“Well….he is going to meet with Penguin again. It’s public, but….it’s remote too.”  
“Danny, that doesn't make sense.”  
“Today he’s meeting him and his bodyguard at an abandoned building...he…..”  
“What? Danny, are you okay?”  
“Penguin bodyguard was brainwashed into doing his bidding, but Tabitha was able to reverse it. He’s gonna turn on him, and…..Theo also kidnapped Penguin’s mother and he’s holding her there. According to Theo, Penguin is heavily attached to her, and is using her to get him to do what he wants.”

All Persephone could do was chew on her lip. That piece information that rubbed her the wrong way; her parents were used in a similar fashion. So right away, Persephone felt a bit bad for Oswald. 

“You okay, Pop?” Danny asked.   
“He’s going to kill her,” Persephone said bluntly. “Danny, you know that’s going to be the outcome...But I know you can’t help her. It’s too risky. Look, when you can, let me know where the warehouse is, and I’ll meet you there. If I can’t get my hands on Theo then….maybe I can help this Penguin guy out?”  
“Wow...I didn’t think you’d have it in ya.”  
“Yeah well, I’m a bit partial to parents in danger.  
“Yeah, I got that. Look, I should get going, they’re gonna wonder where I am.”  
“Be careful all right?”  
“I will. You stay safe.”

The building Danny told her about was way in the Narrows, which was farther for Persephone at her house than at the penthouse. Especially since she didn’t have a damn ride to get there. She had to take the time to steal a car and go through a route that had less traffic. She still needed to be hidden as much as possible, but going down that route made the travel go a lot longer than she wanted to. 

It was already night time by the time she got there, but even then she had to park far as to not alert anyone from inside the building. She moved as quietly as possible and tried to ease her heart from jumping out of her mouth with anxiety. She was going to meet her lover's murderer, a man she trusted with her life and coerced her into doing his bidding. And she was going to get his. 

There were a couple of Theo’s guys patrolling the building, but Persephone was very careful not to get caught. And was even more careful to cover their mouths when she snuck up behind them and stabbed them in the neck. 

Before getting into the building, she had to make sure that the coast was clear. 

“Poppy!”

She gasped loudly, then clasped her hand over her own mouth when she realized who was behind her. 

“Jesus, Danny!” She whispered. “I’m trying to be quiet here!”  
“What took you so long, Penguin’s already inside!”  
“Well, I don’t really live close by, Dan.”

Persephone instructed him to wait outside, get to the car and be prepared for an escape. When Danny complied, she made her way inside the building. As she searched the building, she suddenly heard the sound of a faint old woman. She sounded weak and feeble, and she knew she had to pick up the pace. 

When she found them, hiding behind the corner as to not be seen, her heart dropped in her stomach. There on the ground was whom she assumed to be Oswald and his mother. He was crying, giving her a kiss. 

‘No,’ She whispered to herself. She was too late; another one she had failed. She took in a breathe, boiling with anger by not only herself but with Theo too.   
“Kill them,” Theo casually said. “Dump the bodies…..anywhere.”

When Theo and Tabitha turned to walk away, she hid back against the wall and pulled her knives out. She would get them there, both of them if she needed to. Then Oswald started to speak. 

“You don’t have the stomach to kill me yourself!?” Oswald mocked. Persephone didn’t need to look at him to know he was seething with rage. A feeling she knew very well. “No wonder your family was run out of town. You come from a long line of cowards!” 

Persephone’s eyebrows furrowed a bit, confused at Oswald’s statement of their family being ‘“run out of town,” then she realized, she didn’t know that much about the Galavan’s. She knew there were secrets, but she never bothered to ask. 

“Fine, fine,” She heard Theo say. She turned back from the wall and started to walk towards them. Theo took a gun from the big guy behind Oswald and pointed it at him before bending down close to him. “Any last words?”   
“Yes,” Oswald said. “I am going to kill you!”

Persephone took one of her knives and threw it towards Theo’s hand. Theo dropped the gun, screaming in pain as the knife stuck in his palm. Tabitha turned around, but Persephone was quick to elbow her in the head and at the same time push it against the wall. 

Oswald took the knife that killed his mother and was able to slice Theo’s neck. Persephone ran towards Oswald’s former bodyguard and kneed him in the face. 

“You…” She heard Oswald speak. She turned around and he was shakily holding up the knife in front of him in defense. “You’re the one from the gala, aren’t you? You’re one of them…”  
“Yes, I was,” Persephone answered, but from behind Oswald, she saw Tabitha getting up. “But we don’t have time for that!”

Persephone took the knife out of Theo’s hand. The older man screamed in pain at the sudden withdrawal; woozily, he looked up at her, eyes going wide as he realized who it was. 

“Well,” Theo groaned.   
“I’ll be back for you,” Persephone hissed. She kicked Theo in the chest, the wounded man stumbling against his sister. 

She grabbed Oswald and ran towards the window. Tabitha started firing at them, but they were able to avoid them before jumping through the glass. Effectively getting away, and living for another night. 

 

As Danny drove the car, Oswald and Persephone were in the backseat. Oswald was frantic, crying over the loss of his mother, and having to leave his mother’s murderer behind for now. Meanwhile, Persephone was guilt-ridden for not being able to save Oswald’s mother and also leaving her lover’s murderer to live for another day. 

“You are her, aren’t you?” Oswald sniffled. “From the gala…..th-the raid….the...the...the..the Maniax….P-Persephone…?”  
“Yeah,” Persephone said. “Nice to meet you, too Mr. Penguin.”  
“Where are you taking me!? Back to Theo’s!?”  
“Well, I don’t know if you keep up with the news, Sir, but Theo also killed someone that I loved. So we’re kind of in the same boat, here!” 

Oswald was silent for a moment. It made her nervous, but she couldn’t show it other than grip the steering wheel. He still held the knife that killed his mother, and if he was quick enough, she was in danger if he attacked her. 

But then she heard him sigh, and sniffle some more. 

“You’re right,” Oswald admitted, making Persephone sigh in relief. “I’m probably stupid for saying this, but my God, you’re right. He killed your lover….and that wretched whore killed my mother!”

Oswald’s last statement took Persephone back a bit. She had thought that Theo was the one to kill Oswald’s mother, but then again, Tabitha was the person to train her and see her fight. She shouldn’t be too surprised that Tabitha would do such a thing. It was a shame really; Persephone did see Tabitha as a guardian and an older sister, but now she was an enemy. 

“And you?” Oswald said to Danny. “Who are you, then?”  
“Daniel Bailey, Sir,” Danny said.   
“‘Sir? Well, how cordial. I’m assuming you worked for him as well, then?”  
“Yes, Sir. Up until tonight, that is.”   
“He’s been keeping me updated on what’s going on on the inside,” Persephone admitted. “He has all of Theo’s plans. And he helped me get to you. I’m….I’m sorry I didn’t get there on time.”

Oswald looked at her confused, not really getting what she was talking about at first, but it was obvious when it clicked in his hand. Persephone stared back at him, biting her lip as she waited for his reaction brewing inside of him. But instead, he took a big sniff, wiped away a few tears. 

“Well?” Oswald said. “Where are we going!?”   
“I don’t really have a direction right now,” Persephone said.  
“What do you mean, no direction! You don’t have a plan!”  
“This is the plan! To get as far away as humanly possible until we’re safe!” 

Then Oswald stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. 

“What are you doing?” She asked.   
“We may be allies for now,” Oswald said, looking through his contacts. “But you know we can’t take on Theo and his crew with just the two of us alone.”   
“Which reminds me,” Danny said, fishing out his own phone. 

He opened the car window and chucked it out the window. Persephone did the same shortly afterward. 

With Oswald’s direction, they appeared at his place first. Getting to her place would be out of the question. By now, Theo may have figured out where she lived, and even if he didn’t, it was safer for her to stay far away from that place. 

For the time being, Oswald had to orchestrate a meeting with the other crime bosses. With him being the “King of Gotham,” everyone was at his feet. But it seemed like the King was cracking under pressure. She could tell by the frantic yelling and crying he was doing. 

Not like she could blame him. He had just lost his mother not 10 hours ago; she could tell she meant a great deal to him. 

 

 

After coordinating the meeting, they were able to get to the location that Oswald said belong to someone called “Zsasz.” When asked who he was, Oswald simply said that he works for him and nothing else. Needless to say, not having much information on this guy didn’t put Persephone at ease. And Oswald could tell that she was nervous. 

Neither one of them could really trust them in this current situation; the both of them had every reason to be suspicious of each other. The most they could do now was carefully watch each other. 

Persephone felt a little nervous as they walked down the cold and dark corridor. It wasn’t until now that she realized that she was with the literal “King of Gotham,” and the king was taking her and Danny underground. 

Did she ever think she would be face to face with whoever was the King or Queen of Gotham? Absolutely not. 

But then again, did she ever think she’d have the love of her life killed in front of her by a man she trusted? Nope. 

The closer they got to a set of double doors, Danny and Persephone could hear a voice. A voice that Persephone hated with a passion. They went through the doors, and there was a crowd of people around a television set. And on the television, was Persephone’s and Oswald’s adversary, and the person they wanted to see dead. 

Danny and Persephone stayed behind the crowd, while Oswald made his way to the television, paying close attention to what Theo had to say. 

“I’m eager to get to work. I’d also like to address the recent attempt on my life by the man known as Penguin, and the woman named Persephone Gates.”

Persephone gritted her teeth when she heard her name. Now she was a bigger target to the public than ever before. Then, she decided she wanted to see his face for herself. Leaving Danny behind, she made her way through the crowd, ignoring the small gasps when they realized who she was. She stood next to Oswald to listen and watch.

Meanwhile, the hairless man to the left of her couldn’t help but stare at her. He had known of her ever since she got admitted into Blackgate. And with every news break of her; the Blackgate and Arkham riots and murders, the GCPD Massacre, and the Children’s Hospital Gala, he was enthralled with her. Ever so impressed with her. 

“Days ago….it was made clear that Jerome Valeska and Persephone Gates lead the Maniax. They terrorized a bus filled with innocent high school students, went undercover to raid the GCPD, and terrorized the Children’s Hospital Gala until I took it upon myself to resolve it the only way possible. With nowhere to go, and with me as a threat, Penguin and Persephone aligned themselves with each other and attacked me. And as of now, they are still at large.

People such as Penguin and Persephone will no longer be tolerated. These are people who scurry from the light of decency like cockroaches. These people….whom not even a mother could love.”

That was the final straw, especially for Oswald. He took his cane and stabbed the television screen with it. The both of them were red with anger and ears brimming their eyes. Persephone hadn’t felt this feeling in a long time. Not since her parents were murdered. Only one person was able to mock her and get away with it, and that was only because she couldn't find him. But now, Theo was in plain sight, and she couldn't even touch him. It was so undeniably frustrating. 

But Oswald hadn’t felt such anger and pain before in his life. His mother had just been murdered in his arms, and the murderer was playing games with him. 

“He dies,” Oswald finally said.   
“Tonight,” Persephone said afterward. 

They looked over at each other. Funny, they had only met the night before under horrible, dreadful situations, and yet….it seemed that there was some sort of trust between them. 

“Hey,” A voice behind them said. “Who the hell are you!?”

Persephone turned around to see a tiny man with a white shirt and black suspenders approach Danny. 

“I’m not here for trouble,” Danny said, putting his hands up.  
“Oh really? Well, we don’t take kindly to strangers here.”

All of a sudden, the man pulled out a gun and pointed it at Danny. Persephone was already pissed off, but Danny seemed as cool as a cucumber. In fact, he was able to take the gun from the man with little to no effort. 

“Oh, tough guy, huh?” The man said with a laugh. “Well look around, punk….you’re all alone here.”

Meanwhile, Persephone took Oswald’s cane and made her way through the crowd and walked up behind the man. 

“Hey!” She angrily hollered. 

The man turned around and was met with metal across the face. He fell to the ground with a thud, groaning with extreme pain, blood running from his now broken nose. 

“You fucking bitch!” The man said as he looked up at Persephone. 

Persephone lifted up the cane, ready to beat him with it until Oswald barked. 

“That’s enough!” He said as he limped towards them. He went up to Persephone and put his hand out. With a sigh, she handed it back to him and he continued. “Everyone, this is Persephone. She…..she saved me. And as you saw…..under these circumstances, we have joinced forces. She...and her colleague, Daniel...will be working with us to take out that lying snake, Theo Galavan.”

Oswald turned back to Persephone. She couldn’t lie, she felt a bit relieved that Oswald was letting her and Danny live. He could have brought them here to torture and kill them thinking that they still worked with Theo, but he was letting them live. She was thankful for that. 

“Continue,” Oswald said, referring to the wounded man now sitting instead of lying on the ground. 

Persephone lit up with a smile; she pulled out one of her knives and pounced on the man. The room was filled with agonizing screams as Persephone stabbed the man over and over again, temporarily relieving the anger inside of her that was triggered by the man. 

The bald man came up next to Oswald and they watched Persephone ruthlessly kill the man. The bald man just wanted a front row seat, thinking to himself, that if she got out of this alive, he’d like her on his team. 

And as Oswald watched, he knew that Persephone would be a worthy adversary. With her on his side, Theo didn’t stand a chance. 

After all, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.


End file.
